The 75th Hunger Games - Kaylyn's story
by the chosen one's chosen one
Summary: The sequel to the 73rd Hunger Games - Taylor's story. I would recommend reading the 73rd first other wise this one will contain huge spoilers. This story is about the 75th Hunger-Games from a different point of view, it also has a slight twist to it. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

So here's the sequel, I hope you like it. I do not own any characters or ideas written by Suzanne Collins.

75th Hunger Games - Kaylyn's story

Chapter 1 - Reaped Again.

"_Kaylyn Taylor." He stutters out._

All eyes on me. All confused. 'What?' is all I can think as I struggle to come to terms with my name being read out. It takes someone to push me forward before I start to move. I'm not in the marked area for previous winners so I have to climb over the rope to get to the stage. Once over the rope peacekeepers escort me, they practically hold me up as I'm in a state of shock and my legs don't seem to be functioning.

'How did this happen? In any life I'm not a previous victor, how was my name in that bowl?' I think feverishly as I stumble on stage.

A grave thought then strikes my head

'Unless Snow found out. You did survive the games after all, only one victor allowed.' I think suddenly back.

'Not last year though' I argue 'yeah and look what's happened to them! If Snow found out, he wants you dead. You defied the capitol with your speech and being alive, even though no one knows it there is a possibility of people finding out. He wants you dead just as much as he wants Katniss dead.' I finish sternly to myself.

I realise Peter is about to read the Boy's name out and look over at him hoping it isn't Finnick.

'Surely this day can't get any worse!' I think pleadingly.

The never ending butterfly's in my stomach seem to increase their speed, so much so that I wonder if I'm going to be sick with worry.

His mouth begins to form words and "Finnick Odair" he says in the same tone in which he read mine out in.

'And it got worse.' I think grimly.

I want to break down then and there but I know that wouldn't help anything, so I compose myself and try to keep a blank face. Finnick manages to walk properly to the stage, clearly doing well to keep a vacant expression and hide his emotions unlike me. We shake hands and walk into the justice building escorted by Peter and some peacekeepers. I am taken to separate room than Finnick, but before we part ways we exchange glances that both clearly read 'How the hell did this happen?'.

I wait in the room for Michael. I try not to think about what to say to him as I've already done this once before and if Snow knows about me then I'm already dead. But I know I have to hide that to my 8 year old brother, I can't scare him with the fact I know I'm dead. I'll have to be strong and pretend I'll try to get out for him. I know when I don't come out Will will look after him. I pace the room endlessly before he comes in.

"You have to try!" Michael runs in sobbing into my arms.

I pick him up and carry him to the sofa.

"H-how did they find o-out it-t was you?!" he weeps out.

"I don't know little man, but I'm going to sure as hell try to get out of there for you." I say gently so not to scare him whilst stroking his hair.

"W-what about Will?" he sobs.

"He'll look after you, you like uncle Will? Yes?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah of course I do! I-I mean w-will you t-try for him t-too?" he asks looking up at me.

This question shocks me. He's worried I don't care about Will. How can a boy of 8 be worrying about Will's feelings? Well at least I know Michael will feel ok about Will looking after him from now on.

"Of course I'll try for Will!" I say calmly but with determination.

At this point the gits in white walk in and haul Michael away screaming and kicking like last time. That was quick. Too quick. They're allowing less time this year which only adds fuel to my hatred for the Capitol. Once the door is closed I run my hand through my hair thinking manically about how Michael will cope with my death. I pace again, in desperation and hoping to wear out the carpet out of anger for the capitol. They've done it again! Forcing kids to go in once was one thing! But previous traumatised victors back in?! I now know how Finnick felt when he first heard. Scared, furious, desperate for revenge. I don't care if I die in these games, but until I do I will ensure a full blown rebellion will happen. Snow will not get away with this. This genocide stops. Now.

Will rushes in. I swiftly turn around to see his tear stained face. He walks over to me, takes my face in his hands and kisses me. He kisses me with so much meaning and longing that it makes me forget everything for the time being. I snake my hands around his neck as he deepens the kiss. This kiss says words to me, it says 'I'll miss you, I'll look after Michael, I love you.' He pulls apart and I'm brought back to reality.

"I love you. Never forget that. I'll be here when you get back. You will get back. They are planning something remember. Finnick will make sure you get back." He says quickly, almost to convince himself as much as me.

"There are some districts who aren't involved though, they could kill me. And anyway, if I'm going back in that means Snow found out, which means he'll make sure I'm dead." I say solemnly, trying to not admit defeat but failing.

Will puts his arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm not letting you give up love. You're not dying on me. No chance. I heard Mags is your mentor, I'm sure you'll have your sword delivered to you. Use it. You have to try. For yourself and for me. Please Kaylyn" he paused then before continuing "...Please...Tay".

The sound of my own name sends memoires rushing to the front of my head. My first games all come back to me, I was good with a sword then and probably am better now after all the training. Will is right, there is a plan, and Finnick said he'd come out alive and I know he isn't that selfish to win it all for him. He has a plan for a lot of people to live. I may have a chance but only if I try.

"Ok I'll try...for you and Michael. But promise me one thing." I ask looking timidly up at him, only pulling away slightly so I can just see him without leaving his embrace.

"Anything" he says.

"If I do die look after Michael for me?" I ask looking down, for some reason just now I thought maybe assuming Will would look after him was too rude.

I had to ask to make sure he would, I've realised I ask a lot of Will and he receives nothing in return. I get very jealous of him and other girls, but I expect him to be fine when it's just me and Finnick. He must go crazy at the thought of me going into the games again, as that is where I met and fell in love with what used to be Keeko. Of course he's changed now, but that's not the point.

Will lifts my head up so my eyes meet his and says "Of course I will, I see him as my own family now. But you're going to come out alive Tay".

He then pulls me into another deep kiss, it's the gits in white that pull us apart. We both exchange one last 'I love you' before the door is slammed shut.

That was again too quick. I hate the Capitol for not giving us as much time to say goodbye. They're being cruel for no reason. And then I think, did they ever have a real reason to kill 23 kids each year anyway? No. The only reason being because of some war years ago. Pathetic. They never have a proper reason for their acts of brutality, and once again these thoughts only fuel my hatred.

I am astounded for the second time when Finnick marches in with a very bruised eye and hand with Peter in tow. I stare at him in shock, and he gives me the same look back.

"How" I ask first to speak gesturing to his eye and hand.

"They refused to the let me out of the door to see you so I punched them, and it ended up in a fight that Peter, here, broke off saying there was no harm in seeing you now." he explains motioning to Peter.

I give Peter a thankful nod and walk over to hug Finnick, he hugs tightly back. We pull away and go to sit down on the sofa, I lean my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. Peter leaves to give us some space.

"How did they find out?" I ask in a distressed tone.

Finnick runs his hand through his hair and replies "I honestly have no idea Kay, you may have been recognised by one of the district 4 peacekeepers, or the parachute I sent in may have been found and analysed and the pieces put together, the people in the hovercraft we knocked out could have blabbed and they may have thought we secretly got you out alive without the drug, or my house in 4 could be bugged...The last scenario is the more likely the case."

He sighs at this point and we sit in silence for a few minutes, both thinking deeply about the situation at hand.

Finnick eventually continues "We can't keep thinking about how it happened, we have to think about how to handle it." he says resting his head on mine.

I think about this for a while but reply with "I'll have to stay hidden, it's the only way, I'll be executed publically if I announce it, I'm going to have to pull this off otherwise...I'm afraid to think what the consequences might be." I say slightly giving up hope.

I then add to that with "I'll have to be careful if I get a sword in the arena, people may recognise the style, I'll have to try a different weapon." I pause to think of other possibilities but come up short "this is hopeless, Snow knows, so basically I'm not getting out alive!" I say as I feel myself beginning to cry.

I stop and force myself to stay strong.

Finnick pulls me close "No darling, you're getting out alive. Hopefully we all are with my and the other mentors plan. But you're right you must keep it up, Marcus will create a different look for you so it's harder to recognise you. Like you say use a different weapon in the arena that is similar to a sword but not too similar that people may connect you." he kisses my head and continues "remember people in the Capitol believe a lot of stuff, as long as you fool them, Snow will be happy, well for a short time anyway." he finishes leaving me to wonder yet again what he's on about.

I then think of a flaw in our plan. How are the Capitol going to pull this off if I'm not a previous winner?

"But Finnick, I'm not a previous winner, so how are they going to play that. I can't just say I am, because I'm 18, the earliest I could have won was 6 years ago, and I wasn't in the girls victors section like I was meant to be if I was a previous victor." I say desperately and fast paced, I pause but then continue "in fact I'm not a previous victor at all" I say slightly slower but with the same tone.

"You got to the square late, that's all and had to climb over the rope just as you arrived because you heard your name." he says as if it was obvious "We'll watch the showing of the reapings tonight, they'll show how the chosen victors won their first games, follow whatever back story the Capitol have made up for you, no matter how stupid it is. In the interviews just play it like you did last time, people won't connect that, plus they'll be too busy thinking about what the other tributes are saying about Snow to worry about who you are love" he concludes.

'He likes leaving me to think about what he's planning doesn't he' I muse. Peter calmly walks in at this point.

"Train is here" he says.

We both tense. Despite Finnick's plan I know these games are going to be unpredictable. Snow is trying to get rid of the rebellious victors to show that even the little hope you have of surviving can be taken away. It is completely unfair, but that is the Capitols way of doing things. I didn't want to board another train to hell, I want to stay here and raise a family and stop this from the rebels side, not from inside the arena. But I have no choice. We have to go in, and even though it is unlikely we will survive, we are going to try.

Finnick and I walk hand in hand to the train, seeing no camera's which was odd. We board the train and it takes off even before the door is fully closed. We move round to a window and watch our home disappear from site, wondering if we will ever see it again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Train ride again

Chapter two as promised. I will be updating weekly every Saturday. Hope you like it!

75th Hunger Games - Kaylyn's story

Chapter 2 - The Train Ride...Again

Finnick and I enter the all too familiar lounge car and sit down next to each other, while Mags sits opposite. She's clearly very old and frail and I don't think she talks much but she helped Finnick win so I don't doubt that she'll help again. She must know the plan. The rebellion plan, surely Finnick has told her. Yeah he must have...why wouldn't he? 'Well he didn't tell you' I argue, I then push that thought out of my mind, now is not the time to be judging Finnick on that fact that he hasn't told me. If he hasn't told me, he will have a reason not to do so, and I will accept that. It's the train that suddenly comes to a halt that causes me to stop thinking, I look around, confused. Finnick looks at me and smiles as if he was expecting this.

"Let's go for a walk, the train will be here for an hour we have plenty of time" he says pulling me up and leading me off the train.

Once we are well out of way for anyone to possibly hear us Finnick turns to me.

"Look Kaylyn" he begins in a fast pace "I couldn't say too much in the justice building because it may have been bugged, but Peter has assured me if it was he'd clear it all off for me in case I said too much...which I think I did. But anyway, this plan I have is quite complicated and I don't want you to worry about it. In the arena just follow my lead and try to stay with me, we'll form allies before the games, hopefully with Katniss" he pauses and sighs then continues in a slower pace "you have enough to do with trying not to be recognised, I want you to focus on that. Nothing else, don't let anything that happens from now on distract you from that...ok?" he says as if I'm going to argue "no matter what happens try to stay focussed on not being recognised" he repeats with more urgency.

'What does he know?' I think slightly scared.

"Promise me you won't let yourself get distracted" he asks now holding on to my arms tightly and looking sternly into my eyes.

"Ok ok I promise" I say in a scared tone.

He lets go of me and runs his hand through his hair "good" is all he says.

He starts to walk back to the train but at the last minute turns around and says "I'm still getting you out alive" and winks at me.

'What suddenly changed his mood? What does he know? Or what does he think will happen?' I think feverishly as I walk alone back to the train.

I just sit in my room after that, deep in thought about what the next few weeks will bring. Clearly Finnick thinks something will happen to distract me, he looked so worried about me getting distracted as if he expected me to be majorly effected by it, what could it possibly be to make him that worried? I rack my brain for some sort of answer, any sort of answer, but nothing. I can't think of anything that could happen that would distract me from trying to stay hidden. I've been in and seen so much pain caused by the Capitol now, I am sure there was nothing that they could do that would surprise me enough to forget to hide my identity. 'But Finnick's worried' I thought, if he was worried then I should stay on my guard, he is a mentor after all, he knows what to watch out for, and if he knows something may happen that could distract me from trying to stay alive and is trying to warn me about it, I should listen. I resolve to keep an eye out, be on my guard for any surprises and try to make sure to stick to the profile I will hopefully be given by the Capitol.

At 7 we are all gathered around the TV in the lounge car. I see Marcus and Ellen arrive.

I get up to hug Marcus and he whispers "I'll help you as much as possible" I nod in answer and take my seat again.

The Capitol seal appears and a brief introduction by Caesar is given before the reapings are shown. As districts 1 and 2 are shown I begin to worry, they look strong. They could kill me easily. District 3 look weaker and Finnick smiles as someone called Beetee gets picked 'must be part of his plan' I muse. Then you see me being called, dragged to the stage and finally a very serious look strikes my face.

Caesar picks up on where I was "must have been late to the reaping, poor girl, she looks terrified. For those of you who don't remember Kaylyn she won the 71st Hunger games, with a spear as a weapon. Only 14, although she seems shy and timid, she's deadly." he comments with a chuckle.

'Oh no' I think 'now all the tributes will be after me first, good play by Snow but does Caesar realise what he's just done? Does he know he's just made me the most wanted tribute? And he must know I didn't win those games, surely, he'd remember some of the victors. 'Well at least shy and timid isn't hard to pull off' I think grimly. We then see Finnick called up with his very blank face and Caesar briefly explains how he won. We watch the rest of the reapings in silent it isn't until Ellen turns the TV off that Finnick talks.

"Shy and timid is easy for you to portray, a spear is very much like a sword so that's not bad, the good thing is you now look similar to the actual girl who won those games, she was in 4 as well...well I suppose they couldn't change too much that'd be too obvious to the Capitol public." he says more to himself.

He's clearly missed one key detail that I know he doesn't want to say "Caesar has put me as a target, so I'll be watched closely. It's the Capitols way of making sure I pull off this act. As well as they want eyes on Katniss, Snow wants the Capitol to keep a close eye on me too. I'm doomed Fin" I say, at this point he gets up and walks over to me he picks me up and sits me on his lap, he holds me tightly, protectively.

"I'm never going to see Will again, or Michael. I'm as good as dead!" I say shakily..

"You are going to see them again. We can pull this off, and I plan for you to get out alive love." he says soothingly "You have to trust me" he says in a softer tone.

"I'm just scared" I say letting a tear escape my eye.

"It's understandable. It's an expected reaction Kay" he says in a lighter tone.

Finnick looks me and sees my troubled expression, a smirk rises to his face and he begins to tickle me.

"You're not going to give up are you? You're getting out alive" he says as I have fits of laughter.

"Who's going to get out alive?" he teases whilst still tickling me.

I'm now on the floor and he is towering over me "ok..o..k, I'll...t-try" I say whilst still laughing hard.

He stops tickling me and I calm down, by now everyone else has left and it's just me and Finnick in the lounge car, it's late evening outside so an orange glow engulfs the room . Finnick pulls me up and hugs me tightly.

"Trust me love" he whispers in my ear.

We pull apart after a while, and Finnick escorts me to my room.

"Good night darling, no talk of tactics on the train anymore" he says before kissing me on my head.

"Sounds like a good idea, night Fin" I say before entering my room for the night.

I am plagued with nightmares of my first games, the girl who Ethan killed, Lily's death, Ethan's death, my mum and dad. Every death I witnessed. Every death I caused. I dream of them all in horrible realistic visions. I must have been screaming because I'm woken up by a very distressed Finnick.

"Kaylyn...Kaylyn!...KAYLYN WAKE UP!" he shouts.

I sit bolt upright and look around feverishly panting hard. I then see a very worried Finnick.

"You were screaming and thrashing around, I couldn't stand to hear you like that so I had to wake you up, I'm sorry" he says sitting on the end of my bed.

I see dark rings around his eyes, I clearly woke him up, either that or he had a nightmare too. I jump up and hug him tightly causing us both to fall back onto the bed, he hugs tightly back.

"I'm sorry I woke you" I say shyly.

He looks down to me.

"Don't be sorry, you weren't the only one having nightmares, I woke up from mine and heard you, I wanted to stop yours before it got too deep but I was too late" he says tentatively.

He starts to get up to leave and I begin to panic.

"No don't go, I'll have nightmare's again...stay...please" I ask timidly.

He turns around and immediately agrees.

"Of course, ok Tay, I'll stay" he says whilst getting into bed.

I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts and arm around me, I let go of the fact he called me Tay, probably just a slip of the tongue or him trying to reassure me. We both drift off to sleep again. Neither of us have nightmares for the rest of the night.

I wake up next to Finnick, he wakes as I do.

"I'm going to get changed, see you at breakfast in 10?" he asks whilst walking towards the door.

"Yeah" is all I say.

I get changed and head to the dining car, the smell of delicious food surrounds my nose, I pile food high on my plate and grab a hot chocolate and sit across from Finnick.

"So what's happening today?" I ask whilst sipping my hot chocolate.

"Nothing, we are going to relax all day, and tomorrow" he says whilst showing a very charming smile.

"We could play the lava game" he says.

I look at him puzzled and ask "what's that? I'm not keen on getting burned" I say with a chuckle.

He laughs slightly "No, no, not real lava, we'll play it in the lounge car, it's where the floor is lava and you can only step on furniture to get around, we can move the furniture further away to make it harder" he explains whilst grinning.

Although it sounds childish I want to play, I'm probably not going have fun for a while and I do need to relax and just be myself for a while. Sometimes we need to be childish to remember who we are and what we're fighting for. We both finish our breakfast quickly and race to the lounge.

"I win!" I shout triumphantly jumping up and down in the air in the centre of the room.

I turn around to see Finnick standing on a chair. "Yeah but now you're being burned? Thought you didn't like that?" he says teasingly as he winks at me.

I scream and jump on the opposite chair to him.

"First one to the window without touching the floor gets more chocolate!" he shouts rapidly as he begins to jump.

I quickly catch up but Finnick wins by a millisecond, after a celebratory dance I tackle him to the ground and we both 'scream' with laughter as we get burned by the lava. We play childish games for the whole day, doing races, hide and seek, lava game, we ask for some mashed up ice to through at each other throughout the train and the avoxes quickly supply some, we shoot targets with the ice and by dinner time me and Finnick are both very tired but very happy and relaxed.

"Great day, let's do it again tomorrow" I say pleadingly whilst me and Finnick are heading to our rooms for the night.

We stop at my door.

"Sure thing love" he says kissing my head "good night" he says whilst walking away.

"Night!" I shout after him as I enter my room.

I have no nightmares tonight, only dreams of ice fights and lava games, which was nice for a change. It is a common side effect of winning the games to have nightmares, the nights are rare when you don't have them. I cherish this night as it's probably the last peaceful sleep I will have before I am once again submerged into the trap made by the Capitol.

I awake to a cold feel on my face, as I open my eyes I wipe my face and move the ice off of it, I see Finnick standing there triumphantly with a whole bucket of ice.

"Wait until I catch you!" I say running after him with a handful of ice which I found in my own, conveniently placed, ice bucket by my bed.

We run all the way to the dining car where he stops at a dead end of the train, I hit him in the side of the head with ice and attempt to run away afterwards only to be lifted in the air from behind, I soon end up on the floor in fits of laughter as Finnick tickles me.

"We need to eat breakfast first, silly girl, you can't go anywhere yet" he teases.

He stops tickling and pulls me up, we both sit down and eat, each watching each other suspiciously awaiting an ice attack. I get up slowly and announce:

"I'm going to get changed"

I walk calmly out the door but as soon as I'm out of sight and make a dash for my room, I do get changed but I also get a huge handful of ice and keep one hand behind my back as I re-enter the dining car. I slowly open the door to find it empty

"What?" I say out loud in a confused tone.

I then realise why as I feel cold ice on my neck, I turn around on my heel to see Finnick with the same amount of ice I have. We look at each other, eyes narrowed, holding our ice out with one hand.

"On 3" he says.

"1" I say.

"2" he says.

"3!" we both shout as we launch our ice and attempt to block the others attack.

I dive back into the dining car hoping to find more ammunition, but soon realise that I'm trapped and have no more ice left, I swivel around on one heel to see Finnick looking mischievously at me, he fires but I dive behind a chair, I peer over the top to see where he is, only to not find him, I turn around slowly slightly scared to see him towering over me with more ice 'where is he getting this all from?' I muse. He aims at me but I dive for his legs and tackle him down, I then make a break for the door, the ice just flying past my head as I reach my room. I grab a handful of ice and start towards to the door.

I peer out and whisper:

"It's war" as I sneak down the hallway to find my opponent.

The day goes on like that, with me and Finnick having a constant ice fight only to stop for meals, at the end of the day we call it a draw and bid each other good night, again, much to my pleasure, no nightmares plague my dreams. Only throwing ice and hiding does. I am considered lucky to have had two nights in a row of peaceful sleep, and I am grateful for it. With the amount of worry, hiding and running for my life I'm about to be thrown into I'm glad I've had a few good nights of sleeping.

I awake this time to Peter, he looks over at me as I wake.

"Oh good your awake, I just came to tell you that we've arrived" he says in an emotionless voice.

He exits my room and I sit on the edge of my bed. Panic consumes me as I sit there. I push it away and put on a mask of strength. 'Well, here goes. For Michael. For Will.' I think determinedly as the Capitol city pulls into view outside.

Just a nice chapter between Kaylyn and Finnick, not a lot happened, I know, but next chapter, expect some surprises!


	3. Chapter 3 - Rooms and surprises

75th Hunger Games - Kaylyn's story

Chapter 3 - Rooms and unexpected surprises

Finnick and I are taken to a car and driven through the Capitol streets where people throw roses and cheer crazily as we drive past them. We eventually arrive at the training centre and are taken to our floor. We enter an all too familiar room and Finnick grabs my hand as we do, I see him stumble back but he manages to regain his balance. 'He must be remembering his games' I think worriedly. I lightly pull him closer and give him a hug, which he returns tightly.

"Together" I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, together" he says trying to convince himself.

I let him go and he wonders around as if he hadn't been here only last year. He looks up and around as if taking in a new environment. 'He hasn't been here as a tribute in 10 years he's probably scared out of his mind' I think anxiously. I turn to Peter.

"When's dinner?" I ask in a timid tone.

"6:30" he replies.

It was now 5. Great an hour and a half before Finnick is occupied, I have to keep his mind off his previous games, he has a plan this time, other tributes and mentors are helping, he's not alone, surely he must see that as he came up with it.

I walk over to where Finnick is now, take his hand and lead him to my room where I know the window will be. I hope it will calm him down a bit, or at least get his head clear. I sit him in the same spot I had sat in two years ago and turn the window to that breath taking sea view. I see him visibly relax, I stay standing slightly amazed by the view as well, there's a few minutes of silence before I speak.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I ask gently.

He nods slowly, clearly not wanting to take his eyes off the view. He now sits crossed legged with his hands resting on the opposite knees. I know he will listen now so I begin to talk.

"We have a plan this year Fin," I begin slowly, cautiously "you're not alone, we have people on our side plus we've been training for last few months, we are prepared. You have to try and keep your head straight it's the only way this will work. We have each other to help us, and Annie back home to get back to, just keep your head in the plan and it'll work out, we'll _make_ it work out." I say to convince both me and him.

He turns and looks at me admiringly, I smile gently at him back. The next thing I know I'm being hugged tightly by Finnick, I come to my senses and hug him back.

"You're right, we can do this." he then sighs "I'm just scared that what we are going to do might make them capture Annie and hurt her that's all" he says into my hair, his voice shaking.

It dawns on me that the Capitol are _that_ merciless to do that, but not only to Annie, they could torture Will as well. I feel sick in my stomach, my head starts to spin, a single tear rolls down my face. I quickly wipe it away. 'Be strong for Finnick' I think feverishly.

"That's the reason we have to follow your plan. Because the Capitol needs to be stopped." I say softly but with determination.

I try to hide my shaky voice and push down the lump in my throat, I don't think I am that successful at hiding my worry.

I feel him nod, he pulls away and wipes his eyes. We both sit opposite each other thinking for a moment, none of us realise Peter come and go out of the room. I feel so much calmer when I stare out to sea, it's amazing the effect it has on me. Soon Peter comes in with two trays and puts them in front of us. Finnick and I stare at the food for a minute only to realise it's all our favourite food. We eat it slowly wanting to savour it and when we're done Peter comes back and takes it away.

It's just a few minutes after Peter has taken our food away that two figures stand in the door way blocking some light, this gets both mine and Finnick's attention and we both look quickly to the doorway. It's Finnick who reacts first by jumping and up and running over to the slightly smaller figure. It's not until the taller figure walks in the room slightly that I see who it is.

"WILL!" I scream as I jump and launch myself on him.

This however causes Will to lose his balance and he falls over with me on top of him, we laugh for a minute before he captures me in a kiss, a long heated kiss that isn't disturbed by anyone, neither of us realise Finnick and the other figure leave the room. My mind is distracted by Will's sudden appearance and kiss, I forget all my worries for the time being, something that only Will can make me do. 'That's another reason why I love him so much' I think. After what feels like hours we pull away, and he gets up helping me up in the process. He gives me a tight hug then leads me to the bed, he sits on first, stretching his legs out, whilst I sit in between his legs and lean on his chest.

"How did you get here" I ask trying to hide the delight in my voice unsuccessfully.

"Well once Peter saw how distressed you and Finnick were, he sent a message to 13 and they snuck us in to calm you two down and try to give you a good few days before the games" he says also failing to hide the delight in his voice.

"But we have to go back once the games start" he adds on at the end.

'I don't mind that, I wouldn't want Will in the Capitol where they could easily get him'.

"So will you be going back to 4 then? or 13?" I ask genuinely interested.

"4 to look after Michael, we'll live in Finnick's house with Annie whilst you two are in the games" he says a little nervously.

Oddly enough I don't mind him being with Annie because I trust Will and Annie to stay faithful, but because I can sense he's scared about me disapproving I decide to play along.

"Oh, oh ok then" I say in my best mock hurt voice.

I then get up and go and look out of the window, still in the sea view setting. I hear him get up and walk over behind me, he snakes his arms around my waist and whispers:

"You know I only love you"

"But I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, what if you start to like her" I say trying to hide my laughter, quite successfully.

"Well there's two things wrong with that statement 1: I love you and only you and 2: Finnick would beat the living hell out of me" he says chuckling slightly but I can tell he's still nervous about it.

I pull myself away from him and walk over towards the door.

"Yeah ok Will, I'm sorry I'm not good enough" I say letting out a fake sob.

"Kay if you want me to stay somewhere else I will do, I will do anything to make you happy" he says walking over to me again.

"Are you sure" I ask still not looking at him.

"Of course love" he says.

I can feel him standing behind me, I can feel his rapid breathing 'ok ok enough now, he's really scared' I think in my head inwardly chuckling. I turn around to face him with a mischievous smile on my face.

"You are so easy to fool" I say chuckling out loud now.

"Of course I don't mind you staying with Annie, I trust you" I say giving him a hug now that he returns, I feel him sigh in relief.

"Well little miss liar, I don't think you can get away with that" he says starting to tickle me.

I squeal with laughter, I end up on the floor in fits of laughs whilst Will continues to tickle me.

"Are you going to say sorry for lying and scaring me?" he asks teasingly.

"Ne..ver..." I get out in between giggles.

"Oh dear, well then, more punishment!" he says as he pulls me up.

The next thing he does is so fast I don't even realised it happened until after it happened, he picks me up from behind and spins me around, I squeal as he does so, but he doesn't stop, even though I'm kicking the air and telling him to put me down (although it's clear I don't mean it). As soon as he puts me down he spins me around and pulls me close so our lips are almost touching.

"Sorry now?" he whispers.

"Yes" I whisper, completely swept of my feet.

He then kisses me with another passionate, long, heated kiss, I snake my hands around his neck and entangle them in his hair, he holds me tightly around my waist.

"Do you two ever stop snogging?" I hear Finnick tease.

We pull apart and look at the doorway to see Finnick holding Annie's hand, beaming at us.

"No we don't" I answer mimicking his tone.

I am now faced to Finnick and Will holds me from behind, his hands around my waist, my hands resting on his and my head resting on his chest. I stick my tongue out playfully to Finnick and he does the same back, Peter comes in at this point.

"You lot should be getting to bed" he says with his 'in-charge' voice on.

"The tribute parade is tomorrow and I want you well rested" he says, he then leaves.

"Well ok then, night Kay" Finnick says.

"Night Fin" I say as he leaves.

I release myself from Will's embrace and go to the bathroom to get changed, once I'm done I see him already changed and in bed, I walk over to him, climb into bed and rest my head on his chest. We both fall asleep like that.

When I awake the next morning Will is already gone. I sit up and run my hair through my hands to find it strangely not knotted, just as I'm about to get up I see Will with a tray of food in the doorway, he comes in and sits beside me and puts the tray in between us.

"Breakfast in bed" he says pleased with himself.

I see it's my favourite breakfast, toast, croissants and hot chocolate. I dig in and as does Will (he bought another plate for himself with his favourite breakfast on). As soon as we're done, I leave to the bathroom to get changed in comfortable clothes knowing my prep team will only change what I do, and then go back out to see Will has changed too. I walk over to him and hug him, he returns the hug and we stay like that until Marcus comes to get me.

"Time to head to the re-make centre darling" he says.

I kiss Will lightly on the lips and leave to follow Marcus. I feel my stomach tense as I remember last time I went into the re-make centre, I walk in to the plain white room and wait to see what my prep team have in store for me this year.


	4. Chapter 4 - The tribute parade

75th Hunger Games - Kaylyn's story

Chapter 4 - Re-make centre and tribute parade

Soon my prep team come swarming in, Jabane, Trippa and Zion.

"Why are your nails so damaged honey?" Trippa gasps as she inspects my hands.

"Sorry" I mutter.

I chewed half my nails off in worry about the games, I didn't think about how this would affect my prep team, oh gosh how selfish of me. 'Put fake ones on they can be fixed' I think slightly angrily. 'Stay calm, remember, always listen to your prep team.' I remind myself of Finnick's words in my first games. They start to work on washing me down to beauty base zero again, as asked by Marcus, and within half an hour I am up to speed on all the latest gossip in the Capitol. I know they don't remember me because they seem like they're trying to impress me this time, thinking I'm a previous victor, what they don't know is that I'm not and I've been set up by the Capitol so they can kill me. Wonderful thought. After I've been plucked and washed for what seems like hours, they finally leave me. 'Thank god' I think just as Marcus is entering. He sees my expression and chuckles a little.

"Gave you a hard time, dear?" he says.

"Well now I know all the gossip I'm just peachy" I say laced with sarcasm.

He just laughs and puts a gown over me, he pulls me over to the sofa to have lunch.

After having eaten he starts to put my hair in Greek style plaits, that drape down my back and criss-cross with each other to give a netting effect. He then puts a thin simple gold dress on me that's fitting and stops at my shoulders and just above my knees, and then adds a gold netting draping over me. I turn and look in the mirror, despite the weird netting I look beautiful but I notice no make-up, I voice this to Marcus who simply replies with:

"I'm trying to show you as shy and timid, like Caesar said, make-up would not give that effect" he says emotionlessly as if it was obvious.

After giving me gold heels to wear Marcus then escorts me down to the ground floor of the re-make centre where the tributes gather in before mounting their chariots and doing the tribute parade. I see Finnick is already there in a very revealing netting costume, he sees me and winks, I roll my eyes playfully at this. I look around and see many tributes and mentors mingling and chatting. 'Of course, they know each other, you idiot' I think. I see Finnick looking quizzically at none other than Katniss Everdeen.

"Going to try and win her over with your charm, are you Fin?" I whisper in his ear.

He turns to look at me.

"No one can resist me, love" he whispers which I suppose would cause other girls to blush, but I just roll my eyes and smirk.

He pulls away from me and smiles mischievously, he winks, grabs a handful of sugar cubes that are meant to be for the horses and walks towards Katniss, well, actually he struts towards her. I chuckle as he does so. 'Well at least he's back to his old self' I think happily as I eat a sugar cube for myself. I soon realise I know no one, and Marcus and Ellen seem to have disappeared off the face of the earth, so I stand by myself trying to look shy as I pat the horse of my chariot.

I look up to see how Finnick is doing with Katniss but I see my view is blocked by someone striding towards me, I look at them properly and gasp. I stumble backwards but manage to keep my balance. I want to try to walk away but his intentions are clear, he wants to talk and if I walk away he'll only follow. So I decide to brace myself for whatever he has come to say and try not give my identity away.

"I didn't know you were a previous victor, if I knew I wouldn't have been so...dismissive of you when we first met" he says but his voice is laced with some kind of emotion that I can't quite put my finger on.

"It's ok Keeko, I should have told you." I say trying to make it a short conversation.

I always worry when I'm alone with Keeko that I'll start to like him again, my old feelings for him have gone but for all I know they could come back. I just wish Will was here, he would know just what to do in this situation.

"Bet you're going to miss William while you're in there. Maybe you'll find someone else, I think you should, because the first girl William liked died and he moved on very quickly, love. Just think about that."

Anger, that's what's in his voice. Anger. Does he know who I am? And why is he so quick to put Will down like that? Why is he telling me all this? He can't have found out who I am, we were very good at hiding it, no, he can't know who I am, so why does he hate Will so much? Unless he likes me...No that can't be it either, we've barely spoke and even if he did he wouldn't be being so tense right now.

I can think of no reason for his behaviour so I decide to ask him a question.

"You changed a lot, since you're first games. Here as a mentor or tribute this year?" I ask defensively.

"Mentor. Of course I changed, my sister died in them and so did they girl I loved. Do you expect me to be ok with that?" he snaps.

He keeps his gaze onto mine for a moment, scanning my eyes before he softens, which surprises me, he slumps a bit and his face looks tired as if he's been walking for days and has only just stopped. He looks away from me as he speaks.

"I loved her, and she was killed, she was going to be killed by the Capitol anyway for what she said, but it was Jerome who killed her. When I came out I planned to look after her brother for her, because I knew how much she adored him, but Will got that job."

He catches his breath and pauses for a minute but then continues in the same tone.

"I wanted to get us both out alive, however I knew she liked someone from her home district," he says gently, he then snaps "but as soon as she was dead he ran off with another girl!"

I know that is directed at me as I'm that girl, he then looks at me sharply.

"So if even we did get out she would have gone to a very undeserving William who doesn't know the pain of the arena, he wouldn't have understood what she went through! And for that reason I hate him, because if you truly loved someone you could never move on. Never." He says with a shaking voice, from both anger and despair.

I'm shocked, but I hide it. I see the Keeko I saw in the arena, the fragile one, the kind hearted one. 'He still loves Taylor' I think with an understanding tone. He hates Will because he thought Will was with another girl whilst I was in the arena, he wasn't of course but he doesn't know that. And he now thinks I never liked him, that I was always going to go back to Will, but at the time I had my doubts, not anymore of course. I desperately want to hug him and tell him who I am, but I know that will cause no end of trouble so I restrain myself from doing so.

"Why are you with him?" he asks in an emotionless voice, regaining his composure, he stands up straighter and puts on a stern face, he looks away to the sound of an outburst of laughter at the other end of the room.

This question annoys me slightly but I simply reply with:

"Because what I need is someone to help me forget my games and move on, not remind me of them every moment" I can tell this answer shocks him as he does a double take on me.

"What?" he asks, clearly confused.

He then narrows his eyes and snaps "So he takes your mind off it does he? Little cheating Will takes your mind off it."

At this point I lose all patience with him, yes he still loves me-not me, but that gives him no excuse to insult other people just because he's had a hard time.

"Look Taylor never told Will she liked him, and neither did he to her, I know this because I was Taylor's best friend back home"

'Good lie' I think triumphantly. My hands form fists and I begin to practically shout in a fast pace.

"Will never cheated on her as I would have known because I was with him the whole time she was inside, both of us and her family all watching together. As soon as she died he went and almost killed someone who insulted her. So don't you dare call him a cheater or any other insult again because he is so distressed and heartbroken by her death that you have no right to insult him, you weren't the only one who lost her, you know."

My words then become more harsh and heated, I feel my face grow red with anger "So _stop_ with this bad boy stubborn act and start being more humble and nice like you used to be, because it's going to get you nowhere if you keep this up!"

I then take a calm, but firm tone "No one wins in these games, everyone handles their experience differently, but _you_, Keeko, are handling yours in such a manner that I'm beginning to not understand what Taylor _ever _saw in you."

Keeko is so utterly shocked by my outburst that he is speechless. Luckily people are talking loudly and so don't hear our conversation. My eyes flicker to Finnick who is standing behind Keeko, he makes a punching sign but I shake my head. Finnick walks up and taps him on the shoulder.

"I think you better go mate" he says stubbornly.

Keeko just nods, says "Bye Kaylyn" in a quiet tone and walks off in utter amazement that someone put him in his place. I watch him walk away.

"You ok?" Finnick asks me, his voice full of concern.

I am breathing heavily, as if I've been running. It seems our conversation affected me more than I want it to. I turn my head to Finnick and see a caring gaze. I shake my head.

"No but I can hold it until we get back to our floor" I say trying to hold back tears.

He still loves me. Why? It's been two years, how can he? For a moment when speaking to him, the old Keeko came back, the one I liked, but I know I don't anymore, I love Will. He needs to calm down and try to move on, holding onto a 'dead' girl isn't going to help him and he needs to know that, the sooner he goes back to his old self the sooner he can move on and maybe find someone else. 'I'll talk to him about it if I ever get the chance to again' I think determinedly.

I see Marcus coming over, it must be time to start the parade. Finnick gets on first and helps me up. I shake my head to rid myself of what just happened, I can't pull this off if my head is filled with Keeko.

"Just smile and wave" Marcus tells both of us, he then turns to me and whispers "be innocent and more reserved, Kaylyn, good luck"

Finnick and I both nod as our chariot pulls away.

"Ready?" he asks.

"No you?" I ask.

"Nope, oh well, let's charm them ey?" he says with a wink that causes both of us to relax.

Ear-piercing screams and cheers engulf my ears as we roll into view of the capitol public, many throw roses, I smile shyly and wave less than Finnick does but the crowd still loves me even though they've never seen _this_ me. 'It's because they were told you were a previous victor and therefore admire you for that' I think in my mind as I give one last wave and a small smile.

We come into a semi-circle around the bottom of President Snow's podium, he makes a boring speech that is full of lies about how the Hunger Games came about. I don't really listen to any of it, my mind wonders back to Keeko. We are then taken back to the area for the tributes to gather in. Finnick jumps off first and then helps me down. It's clear we're both eager to get back to Annie and Will, as we both immediately head towards the elevator. I see Keeko look at me, I back look at him and give him an understanding smile and he returns it. 'He's slowly coming back' I think a little too happily. Once in the elevator Finnick takes my hand and pulls me into a hug, I start to cry almost instantly.

"Kay, it's going to be ok, I know you're worried about liking him, and I know how rude and dismissive he was about Will, that must have been hard for you, but you handled it well and I'm proud of you" he whispers reassuringly.

He then holds me at arm's length I dry my eyes as he continues to talk.

"We have to be strong, we have a plan, we have each other to help, stay with me, love, ok, don't go losing your head to him, don't let him distract you, you can do this" he says softly.

At this point the elevator opens on our floor and he lets go, I step out and stand rooted to the spot for a few moments gathering my thoughts. Finnick must have known Keeko would be a mentor this year, that's why he told me not to get distracted on the train, he was trying to help me. 'When is he not trying to help you' I think angrily at myself. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and head to my room, as soon as I enter I see Will. He runs up to me, picks me up and spins me around, once I'm back on the floor he hugs me tightly, and I hug back.

"I missed you" he whispers.

"I missed you too" I whisper back.

Will kisses my head and then pulls me over to the bed, we take our normal positions, with me resting my head on his chest.

"How was the parade?" he asks with knowing in his voice.

Shit.

He knows Keeko was there. I sit up and face him leaning on one arm, I run my hand through my hair preparing myself for a difficult conversation.


	5. Chapter 5 - Explaining to Will

75th Hunger Games - Kaylyn's story

Chapter 5 - Explaining to Will

_"How was the parade?" he asks with knowing in his voice. _

_Shit. _

_He knows Keeko was there. _

_I sit up and sit facing him, I run my hands through my hair, preparing myself for a difficult conversation._

He sits up slightly as I do, and looks at me, I can't read his expression so I have no idea what he's thinking. I try to start explaining:

"Well...erm...when I got there..." I pause and try again "you see what happened was...I arrived and then..." I stop abruptly, finding myself incapable of forming sentences right now.

I start again but end up saying "...the horses were nice." I stop trying now, realising that I'm scared and that this is getting nowhere.

I close my eyes to gather my thoughts 'It's ok it won't be like last time, he'll listen, he'll help' I think reassuringly.

'But what if he gets angry and tries to hunt down Keeko, or even worse, what happens if...if...he...' I can't even manage to think the word, because I would be heartbroken if we ever...split.

I feel myself choke out a sob at the thought and then it all goes downhill. I feel a rush of tears on my face, I cover it with my hands and just cry. It just all suddenly comes back, my first games, Keeko, Lily, my mum and dad, how angry Will will be, everything overwhelms me and my body begins to shake rapidly as I cry. I hate crying, even more in front of people but I can't stop the next wave of tears as they over come my body. I vaguely notice Will leave the room.

'He's probably leaving out of anger because you won't tell him what happened, he probably thinks you've cheated on him' I think as I continue to cry.

Moments later I feel myself being lifted off the bed and sat down on a cushion by the sea view window, I indistinctly notice a quilt being put round me, I feel someone gently pulling my hands away from my face, but I continue to cry as I'm handed a hot mug. I feel an arm around me and in the distant I hear singing, as if I was triggered I slowly calm down enough to recognise all this, the song, the quilt, the mug, this was how Will used to calm me down in 4.

A few years ago we were training one night and then afterwards we had sat down together to talk and catch up, however we had to go in early because we both soon became very cold. The next day he'd decided to make a quilt to keep us warm so we could hide and talk for longer, he'd made it my favourite colour of sea green and it did allow us to talk for longer at night. About a year later, after I'd had a huge row with my father and couldn't stop being upset over it, he brought me to our place, wrapped the quilt around me, gave me some hot chocolate in a flask he'd bought, put his arm tightly around my shoulders and sang softly to calm me down. It worked surprisingly well. And from then on that's how he would calm me down and make me feel better.

I've now stopped crying completely and have calmed down quite a lot. This was how he would always calm me down, and it always worked, I don't know why, it just did. It was probably because I felt so safe with Will, as if when he was near nothing could go wrong, and I suppose the quilt, the song and the hot chocolate reminded me of him which also helped to calm me down.

I'm now gazing out the window into the sea, imagining I'm back in 4. I drink the rest of my hot chocolate, and set the mug down in front of me. Will looks at me calmly, then stands and gently pulls me up, being sure to bring the quilt with us, he leads me to the bed. He sits on it and holds out his arms for me to climb into, I lie down, resting my head on his chest he drapes the quilt over us. He gently strokes my hair and speaks in a soft tone so I know he's not mad.

"Tay" he begins using my old name.

I know he's going to mean what he says next.

"I'm not even the slightest bit mad at you, why would I be, I trust you completely and if you saw Keeko or spoke to him I know it was either to help him or you didn't speak to him first. In no way, not in a million years, not even if you begged or threatened me, or if anyone else did for that matter, am I going to break up with you." he paused for a moment before continuing.

"Now I want you to stop thinking about all the horrors of the past, I'm sorry it triggered some unhappy memories, that's not what I wanted to do, I was just wondering if he was there, you don't have to tell me, and if you don't I won't think anything of it. I promise".

He then pauses again and lifts my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes. Those blue eyes that I get so easily lost in.

"I'm here to make you feel better not worse ok?" he finishes in the same tone.

I take this all in and attempt to speak but it comes out as nothing but forced air, it's clear my voice has gone hoarse from all my crying, I try again, getting some sound out this time.

"You have made me feel better" I choke out.

I swallow and try again this time my voice gets a bit clearer.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed, it all came back at once and I was so scared you'd break up with me that I just broke down, I'm sorry" I say looking back down, I can feel myself getting worked up again, I have to calm down.

He lifts my chin up again.

"Don't be sorry you've done nothing wrong Tay, if you want to talk about what happened with Keeko but not to me, you can tell Finnick and I won't mind at all" he says softly.

I know he means it but I want to tell him, I'm just scared. I pluck up the courage and say:

"I want to tell you, but could you not interrupt until I'm done?" I say tentatively.

"Yes love" he says as he kisses my head and looks away.

I then proceed to tell him everything, how Keeko was very rude about Will and how he hates him, how he thinks Will cheated, how he loved me and still does, how upset Keeko is, and finally my outburst at the end. Will does not interrupt, he nods occasionally to let me know he is still listening, it's a long pause after I've finished until he speaks.

"I think you handled that well" he begins "you stuck up for me and you certainly put him in his place" he adds.

He then looks thoughtful before saying "I think maybe he's come to like you a bit more than a friend whilst you've been in 13 but it's clear he's a little scared of you, and certainly is now."

He then shakes his head and looks at me "Good way to cover up your identity I must say, but you had nothing to fear in telling me love" he says gently whilst pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry" I say looking down.

He lifts my chin up again.

"If you say sorry one more time I'll tickle you" he says lightly.

I chuckle at this.

"Now that's the Kaylyn I know and love" he says lightly once more.

I look up at him and smiles sweetly back. His eyes then look intense and he brings his hand up to my cheek. He pulls me into a heated kiss, he rolls over so he is on top of me without breaking contact, the quilt is thrown to the other side of the bed in the process. I entangle my hands in his hair and allow myself to get lost. I forget where I am and who I am for a few moments and let Will occupy my mind for a while. It's nice not having to think about the games or the rebellion for a little bit. He pulls away and I moan in protest.

"You know we haven't eaten" he says.

"I know all this crying made me hungry" I say lightly.

"Do you want to go out there or do you want me to bring food in here?" he asks getting up and leaving me on the bed.

"Can we have it in here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll bring it, I know what you like" he says leaving the room.

Whilst Will is getting my food, I distantly hear a conversation between Finnick and Will.

"Where's Kaylyn?" Finnick asks.

"In the room, I'm bringing her dinner" Will says.

I hear the gathering of trays and cups.

"Is she ok?" Finnick asks.

I hear someone's chair screech as if they're standing up out of their seat.

"Yeah...well no, but she will be soon, she's better than she was" Will says truthfully.

"What did you do to her?!" Finnick says slightly angrily.

At this point I sit up, but grab the quilt and pull it up to my chin as it's comforting.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm not sure she wants me to say, but she asked me to bring dinner to her, so that's what I'm doing" Will says innocently.

I then hear a loud thud that makes me flinch and several chairs screech. The next thing is that plates crash and I hear running feet towards my door. I sit there, alert and slightly worrying, wondering what has just happened.

'Did someone break in?' I think nervously.

The door shoots open and I see a very worried Finnick looking feverishly around, his eyes settle on me and he relaxes.

"What did Will do?" he asks gently.

"Nothing" I say worriedly, I then talk in a fast pace "I got upset and scared that about telling him the Keeko thing, I thought he'd break up with me, so I started crying violently, so he then bought this quilt he made for me, some hot chocolate with orange in it and sang to me until I calmed down. Then I told him and he was fine with it, we both were hungry, but I was in no state to go out there for dinner so I asked him to bring it in here...what just happened?" I ask rapidly.

Finnick then goes red in the face and rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh, erm, I thought he hurt you again and wanted to hide it so I erm...punched him...in the erm eye." he says nervously.

My eyes widen.

"Fin, you know Will would never hurt me intentionally" I say softly, to stop him from being embarrassed about being over protective.

'I like feeling like I have someone watching over me' I think, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, I should have checked on you before I hit him, sorry" he says still red with embarrassment.

"I don't think it's me you need to apologise to" I say lightly.

" Yeah, I'm going to apologise" he says guiltily as he leaves the room.

I then hear another faint conversation between Will and Finnick.

"I'm sorry, I should have checked on her first, I'm just protective of her that's all" Finnick says.

"Yeah that's ok, I would have done the same" Will admits.

He then pauses and adds:

"Although, despite the facial injuries, I'm glad you're protective of her. It means you'll fight to get her out of the arena."

I hear more trays clattering and plates being put on them.

"Damn right I will" Finnick says.

Even though he has a light tone, I know he means what he's saying, which reassures me about how much he will try to get us out alive (not that I ever thought Finnick wouldn't fight to get us out alive).

"I better take this to her before she gets too hungry" Will says.

"Bye guys"

"Bye Will and sorry again" Finnick says.

A few moments later Will walks in, he stands in the doorway, gives me his most adorable puppy dog eyes and says:

"All I wanted was some food" in his best small innocent child voice.

This makes me laugh, he smiles goofily as he brings the food over for us to eat. We sit side by side eating the food Will has brought in comfortable silence. Once we're done we put the trays on the floor, I lay in Will's arms and fall asleep under the sea green quilt.


	6. Chapter 6 - Training days

75th Hunger Games - Kaylyn's story

Chapter 6 - Training days

I wake up in Wills arms, he was still asleep but he soon wakes up to.

"Morning beautiful" he says looking down to me before he pulls me into a long passionate kiss.

I can't help but forgetting all my worries for a while, and just thinking purely of Will and how much I love him. We pull away eventually in need of air.

"I love you" he says softly, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too" I say, doing the same back.

We both then reluctantly get out of bed and I go into the bathroom to get changed into the training day outfit that Marcus has laid out for me. I come back out to find Will gone, I also realise that I'm early for breakfast so I go and stand by the window for a while. I gaze out at the view to calm me down, despite knowing I'm still in the Capitol, I feel like I'm really back in four, on the beach, taking a few minutes to myself before I go about my day. 'It's ok, it's just training days, you're already good at most of the stuff, just go round each station slowly and remind yourself' I think slightly worried. I've done all this before but I'm still nervous, these are trained killers, all of them, I hardly stand a chance. But I have to try, I have to help the rebellion and I need to be alive to do that.

Soon enough I hear footsteps behind me and Will's arms snake around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"What's bothering you love?" he asks.

"I'm just worried about the training days, what if I can't remember anything, or even worse what if someone recognises me" I say, only just remembering that I'm meant to be dead.

"I'm sure Finnick won't let you get too much attention, and you will remember things, just remind yourself of them at each station" he says gently.

For some reason his words reassure me more than my own (despite them being the same advice) and I feel calmer about it.

"Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving" I say as I begin to walk out of the door hand in hand with Will.

Once we get to the dining table I see that Finnick is already there, with his training day outfit on too, sitting with Annie. Will and I sit down next to each other opposite Finnick and Annie and I pile food onto my plate, suddenly feeling very hungry. Finnick abruptly turns to me.

"So, Kay, in the training days, just go round each station and casually remind yourself, practice with a spear a bit, get into the flow of using a slightly different weapon and try to not gage in too much conversation with people in case they notice you, I'll help keep their attention away from you if you need it" he says smiling reassuringly at me.

"Ok will do" I say quietly, feeling quite nervous about it all.

Will puts his arm around me in attempt to calm me down.

"It'll be ok Kay, I promise" he says kissing me on the head.

"Yeah, it will be, it won't be as tense as your first games, people know each other now, the atmosphere will be easier, and mentors aren't allowed down there" Finnick says gently, clearly meaning Keeko can go nowhere near me.

"Yeah, you're right, I think I'm just scared about the games is all" I say, a little more relaxed now.

Finnick chuckles at my answer.

"Well don't be, I've got those all sorted out" he says with a mischievous smile.

We eat breakfast, talking lightly and soon enough it's time to go down to the training centre. We say our goodbyes to Will and Annie and Finnick and I go into the elevator and press the appropriate button for the floor we need to be on. As soon as the door closes Finnick engulfs me in a hug that I return gratefully.

"It's going to be ok, I promise, trust me" he whispers.

We pull apart as the elevator doors open. I'm surprised to see not many people here, mind you, they've all done it before so what's the point in coming down when you can have a lie in. At 10 o'clock Atala begins to introduce each training station and gives the same speech I heard two years ago and then releases us to train.

I head over to try my aim with spears, because unlike swords, they can be thrown as well as used to fight with. Once there I see Peeta, Brutus and Chaff, but I stay quiet and just launch spears at a dummy trying to improve my aim a bit and also remembering that I'm meant to be 'shy'. It's not long, however, before Peeta comes over to me .

"You're good with spears" he says, watching me launch one right into the centre circle of the target.

"I'm ok, still need to improve my hand to hand combat with them, but my aim's good" I say quietly whilst getting another spear to launch.

"You're more than ok, you're an expert!" He complements "Wouldn't I love to have that skill" he adds the last part quietly.

"You do have skills, in camouflage, that can be more useful than you think" I say wisely.

"Yeah I suppose, I have to go now, Brutus and Chaff are calling me over, it was nice meeting you Kaylyn" he says gently before he jogs over to Brutus and Chaff.

For a moment I stand there staring at his back as he jogged. 'How did he know my name?' I wonder, then I realise I'm staring at him and quickly turn my attention back to throwing spears. I then change my exercise to hand to hand combat with them, trying to decapitate a few dummy's and succeeding from my 3rd try onwards. Soon enough Finnick comes over to me.

"Want to try archery, I know you didn't use it much in your first games and it could be helpful, I need to try it too, thought we could do it together?" he asks taking the spear from my hand.

"Sure, let's go" I say as we walk over to the archery station.

I then pick up on something I saw him doing earlier as I'm trying to shoot an arrow.

"Fin?" I say nervously.

"Yeah?" he answers after just releasing an arrow that barely hit the target.

He swears under his breath.

"What were you talking to Katniss about earlier?" I ask innocently, just genuinely curious.

"Oh, I was trying to slowly become her friend, make her laugh, help her, but I don't think it's working. She takes a while to trust people, but she's essential for my plan, we need her however I don't know how to win her over" he says with a sigh.

I think for a minute as I shoot another arrow, with my aim slowly getting better.

"Maybe you could try offer her lessons for trident using in exchange for archery lessons, as you need it" I say lightly watching him try to shoot again.

He chuckles at this.

"Yeah, not a bad idea" he says lightly also.

We carry on shooting for a while and engage in small conversations but it's clear both of us are trying to get better at archery, I succeed somewhat however Finnick fails at almost every try.

Lunch is announced and Finnick and I make our way over to the tables, I see that the people Peeta was training with are dragging the tables together, soon Finnick and I help them and we all sit down in one long table, all laughing at Chaff's really bad jokes. This lightens my mood and calms me down a bit, we've all united, even if it was just for lunch, I feel a lot safer and happier all of a sudden.

Soon lunch is over and I decide to head over to the fire creating station, I build a few fires successfully but as I've always been a bit afraid of fire. I leave that station quickly and head over to the edible station, I stay there for a while, trying to memorise all the edible and non-edible plants. After that I go over to lift some weights knowing that can help sometimes in the games, and then I do some agility trials to get used to rough terrain that could be in the arena. Just as I'm finishing up on the agility course Finnick comes over to me.

"Hey I want to introduce you to Katniss, maybe you can talk to her and get her to trust you" he says lightly but it's clear he's finding it hard to get her to trust him.

I agree and follow him to the fishing station. He introduces me and I smile and say a small hello which she returns, she then asks the trainer about making fishing hooks. Being from district 4 I immediately get to work on using anything and everything to make pretty good fishing hooks, and I soon notice that Katniss is following me not the trainer. After a while she makes a good hook out of a bent nail and fastens it to some strands of her hair, she shows it to me and I inspect it.

"That's really good" I say politely as I give her a smile, she returns the smile and then seems to be lost in thought, so I decide say something that I wish someone had said to me whilst I was here.

"I'm sorry Katniss" I start slowly and shyly, her head perks up to look at me as I speak and I continue.

"it's unfair, all this." I say, looking around the room slightly, I look back to her.

"I know by the way you volunteered for your sister at your first games that your ultimate goal is to try and keep her alive."

I then pause and look down, slightly worryied to admit this in such an open place.

"I also know this because I have a younger brother who I'm trying to keep alive too and I know how that burden can feel. You're scared, angry and upset, and no one knows how to make you feel better so you just lie about it all. I know you don't know me well, and you probably don't like me that well either, but if you ever want to talk without being judged, I'll be there" I finish with understanding in my voice.

I say these things because they're true. I will talk to her without judging her, because I completely understand her actions and motives, and I think I'm one of the few people to truly do that. I'm about to get up and walk away but she puts her hand on my shoulder to stop me and says:

"How old is he?"

"He's 9 now, just turned 9" I say quietly.

"Doesn't he live in your house? Your victors house I mean" she asks quietly also.

"Yeah he does but we have no other siblings and our parents died, he relies on me to look after him, make him feel better after nightmares, make sure he goes to school, care for him, you know?" I say.

I only really just realise how much time I spend looking after Michael, not that I mind, he's my little brother and I love him to pieces, but I just never realised it before.

"Oh, I see" she pauses slightly before continuing.

"I'm sorry about your parents, it's hard isn't it looking after a younger sibling that you care so much about" she says with sadness laced in her voice.

"Yeah" I say.

She leaves at that point and I watch her go over to the archery station, I assume to get some peace of mind, that's what I do when I need some sanity, I go practice with my sword for a while. Keen to see Katniss's archery skills in action, I go over after her to watch. She shoots some dummies but the trainer realises that that's too easy and soon starts to launch fake birds into the air for her to shoot, she doesn't seem to realise that many of the other victors have stopped to watch her shoot, when she shoots 5 birds in one go she turns around finally realising that everyone is watching her, and not all in admiration.

Soon the training ends for the day and the victors slowly pile out, into the lifts. Once Finnick and I get back up to our floor he immediately turns to me.

"I didn't know she was that good" he says astounded, clearly talking about Katniss's archery skills.

I laugh and say:

"You should definitely ask her for help because your archery skills are somewhat lacking" in a light tone.

He turns to me and sticks his tongue out in a playful, childish manner. Somehow I think only his close friends (Annie, Will and I) are the only ones to see him _this_ relaxed and truly himself.

"Yeah, you're right, it'll give me a chance to talk to her too" he says chuckling.

I hang out with Will after that, telling him all about my day and soon enough it's time for dinner. Mags comes in with Peter and Peter turns to Finnick first.

"Johanna, Brutus, Chaff and some others I can't remember requested you Finnick" he says.

'Helpful' I think, Finnick simply replies with:

"They know what to do, not Brutus or anyone from 1 or 2. I'll decide when you give me a full list of who asked" with a matter of fact tone.

'Must be to do with his plan' I think remembering that he spoke to some of the other mentors about it. Peter then turns to me.

"Katniss requested you Kaylyn" he says trying to hide his shocked tone.

I give a small smile. "I accept" I say before digging in to my food.

Finnick however almost chokes on his,

"What did you say to her?!" he asks astounded.

"I showed her how we were similar and then said she could talk to me without being judged" I say simply just before shovelling more food into my mouth.

"You know, people feel closer if they think they have gone through similar experiences as the other person. She knows I know some of her pain, and therefore trusts me to know how she will feels at certain times. I made her feel not alone in her fight to save her sister against the Capitol. That is respected in all districts, Fin" I say, after chewing down my food.

"Clearly" Finnick says, his mouth still open in shock.

"Well you do have this way with making people trust you Kay, always have, you make people feel comfortable in talking to you and confiding in you" Will says, just as he was coming back from a phone call he received from somewhere.

"Yeah, that's true, well at least she trusts one of us" Finnick says with slight relief in his voice.

"Who was on the phone?" I ask curiously to Will as he takes a seat next to me.

"Oh just 13 about when Annie and I are getting picked up and taken back to 4" he says smiling at me.

We then all eat and talk amiably until Will and I retire to my room, we decide to find out what all the buttons in the shower does, so we both go into the bathroom (I have pyjamas on and Will is still in his normal clothes) and we press every button.

"What about this one?" Will says, pressing the top button on the wall full of buttons and levers.

A powerful single jet bursts from somewhere in the wall and shoots straight into Will's right shoulder, I laugh loudly as he fumbles about for the button to turn it off.

"Ok, ok, not the best one, how about...this" I say, pressing a button in the dead centre of all the other buttons.

We are showered with green water, not unclean, just oddly died green. Yet it seems clear on our skin. I look to Will, confused, and he just shrugs and opens his mouth to taste it.

"It tastes like apples!" he says excitedly.

I do as he is doing and taste the water, and he's right, it does taste like apples! I love apples.

"A shower with flavoured water! That's the best!" I exclaim happily, chuckling slightly.

We then busy ourselves with all the other levers and buttons. We are sprayed, dried, jet showered, foamed in multi-colours, tanned, even soaked in melted chocolate (that did come off in the next wave of buttons we pressed, although why someone would want to shower in chocolate, I don't know) and much more stuff that shouldn't be confined to the small space of a shower cubical, even though this cubical is much bigger than a normal shower one. Soon enough Will and I are both soaked but we are holding our stomachs and laughing on the floor. We look completely drenched but neither of us care because how can you not be happy after just being showered in melted chocolate? After both of us calm down we get it to dry us, order some hot chocolate and go and sit by the window. We don't talk much, Will has a firm hold on me to make me feel safe and I eventually fall asleep on him.

I wake up sometime later in the dead of night, in my own bed with no Will. I start to panic about where he is but soon become curious to the two voices I can hear in the living room. I realise it's Finnick and Will's voices. Eager to hear what they're saying I press my ear against the door to listen into their conversation, I catch the end of Will's sentence.

"...wake you, I just need to tell you something and I don't think it can wait until the morning because Kaylyn will be listening" Will says with a worried tone.

"Ok? What's up Will, what is it?" Finnick asks in a slightly nervous tone too.

"Well yesterday when I got that phone call from 13, it wasn't only about Annie and I getting picked up" he pauses, clearly worrying about what he was going to say next "...they also informed me that Michael was taken away by peacekeepers from 4 to the Capitol and is currently being held hostage" he says nervously.

The world begins to spin. What? What had he just say? 'Hostage'. Michael, poor Michael, 9 years old and plunged into a world of death and spies already. How could they?! He's just a child! Surely even their hearts aren't that cold? Then again...this is the Capitol.

I feel my eyes swell up with tears, feeling distraught that Michael was taken and that I may never see him again, but also betrayed that Will wouldn't tell me.

'How could they! First they kill my parents and now they're probably torturing Michael for information he doesn't have! Surely they must know that?...But if they know that, what will they do after finding out?' I think hysterically.

I sit with my back against the door silently sobbing my heart out for the only person I'm prepared to die for in order for him to be saved. I think regretfully about how I should've told Will to go back straight away, look after him and not be with me and how I shouldn't been so selfish. I begin to shake. This is all my fault I realise as I cry out, I hit my head a few times in anger and despair. I then also realise that if Will was here, was Michael just being left on his own in 4? Was anyone checking up on him? Yes, Will would have made sure about that, he knows how much I love Michael, he wouldn't have just left him...would he?

I don't catch the rest of Finnick and Will's conversation as I'm too busy weeping to hear it, but I do hear Will's footsteps coming back to my room. I quickly scramble to my feet and run to the bathroom and lock the door. I hear him climb back into bed and breathe a sigh of relief that he didn't confront me. I turn the tap on and splash water on my face to get rid of my red puffy eyes, I dry my face with a towel and then exit the bathroom, I see Will asleep in bed with a worried look on his face. I climb back in and he protectively puts an arm around me. I'm tempted to push it off as I'm so mad at him, but restrain myself from doing so. I soon fall into a sleep full of nightmare's about Michael.


	7. Chapter 7 - Training days continued

75th Hunger Games - Kaylyn's story

Chapter 7 - Training days continued

"Kay...Kay!...KAYLYN!" I hear Will shout.

I sit bolt upright, panting hard looking feverishly around, I can feel I've been crying in my sleep and my throat is hoarse so I must has been screaming too.

I then see Will sitting at the edge of the bed in just his pyjama bottoms, if I wasn't so angry at him I'd comment on how toned his body was, but I'm angry so I just look at him waiting for an explanation.

"You were thrashing about and screaming, really loud, I was in the middle of getting changed when it happened and came running out to wake you...are you ok?" he asks tentatively.

I just look at him coldly and say:

"I'm fine" before I get up and go to the bathroom to get changed not caring if Will was in there first.

I see half of Will's clothes on the floor, I just move them to the side and get changed into my training outfit. Once changed I come out and go straight to the dining table to eat breakfast. I don't talk to anyone, not even Finnick who comes and says hello before eating, I just sit and eat. Will comes out just after Finnick does and sits down next to me.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks before piling food onto his plate.

"No." I say sternly.

He can probably sense the anger in my voice as he stops asking questions and just eats his food. I then finish eating and head straight down to the training centre even though it's only 9. I'm the first one down, obviously, and since no one can see me apart from the Capitol people who probably already know who I am due to Snow telling them, I decide to go to the sword fighting station. I pick up a sword that is similarly balanced to my own and take my anger, quite impressively, out on the dummies. Once I've effectively sliced all of the sword fighting dummies the sword instructor challenges me to a duel, I agree and within 30 seconds he's at the mercy of my sword. He realises I won too easily and so calls some more instructors over to have a 3 on 1 battle. This is tougher I must say, but it causes me to get a clear head and get some peace of mind. It reminds me of home and this calms me down. This gives me sanity just like archery does for Katniss. It's a good ten minutes before I successfully win against all three of my opponents, it takes 5 instructors to beat me, but barely at that. I am helped up by the instructor and I was about to go back to slashing some of the new dummies they've put out but I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around swiftly.

"Looks like you've found something to keep your sanity too" Katniss says as she walks over to me.

"Yeah, it's surprisingly similar to handling a spear" I say trying not to give myself away.

"So why are you down here so early?" she asks genuinely curious.

I put the sword back and grab a spear and launch it at a dummy before answering.

"Clear my head, get some sanity, lose myself" I say honestly.

Because that's what sword fighting does for me, it lets me lose myself by taking me to a world where I can just be me.

"You?" I ask looking back at her.

"Oh I just got down here early from finishing breakfast, Peeta will be down soon, besides it's 10 to 10 anyway" she says with a slight grin at realising that I lost track of time.

"Damn, is it really? Guess I really did lose myself then" I say awestruck that time could fly so quickly.

"Yeah" is all she manages to reply before people come filing in.

I try to go around some different stations than yesterday, the camouflage station, knives, shelter station, and some others, whilst also trying to avoid Finnick who is trying to keep up with me and talk to me. I see he manages to trade trident lessons for archery lessons with Katniss which is good for him, I try to talk to some of the other victors. Cecelia and Woof are nice, pleasant to talk to. The people from 3, Wiress and Beetee are a little strange but I get along well with them too. Chaff and Seeder are good people, Chaff telling more bad jokes with me and Seeder laughing at them. I exchange small conversations with Cashmere and Gloss, as well as Brutus and Enobaria but it's clear we don't want to be allies in the arena. Two other tributes attempt to paint me but I get away from that pretty quickly because they scare me a little, I don't really get a chance to talk to Johanna or blight, or Peeta again, but I see Finnick does.

Lunch passes by the same way but with me ignoring Finnick and staying quiet mainly the day goes by quickly and soon it's time to head back up to my floor. I deliberately catch a different elevator to Finnick, still feeling like I don't want to talk about the whole Michael thing. No, they don't know I know, but they'll figure it out and come apologising, which to be honest, I'm not in the mood for. My sword training session this morning made me feel so at peace that I plan on doing it again tomorrow.

Once on my floor I head straight to my room hoping not to find Will in there. No. It's empty. Good. I lock the door, put on comfortable clothes, grab the quilt, order hot chocolate and go to sit down my the window. I soon find my thoughts centred around Michael, who must be terrified, or even worse...he could be...dead. I start to cry at that thought, realising again that this is my fault this has happened. It's my fault for being alive, for shouting out against the Capitol, for rebelling, it's my fault Michael is in this mess. I let myself cry loudly this time, knowing the door is locked and that it is a much stronger lock than 13 and so I won't be disturbed. I want to be alone, if my brother's going to die I don't need people lying to me saying he'll be ok, because he won't. Michael is an 9 year old boy, who's scared, alone and frightened and there's nothing anyone can do to save him because the Capitol is impenetrable. The only thing I can do is hope. Hope that they will soon see he knows nothing and send him back so 13 can bring him back to full health. Hope that they won't kill him. Hope that he still loves me for doing this to him. I shake rapidly and violently, letting out harsh cries and sobs, I scream and punch the wall as well as myself. I don't know what I do after that, my head is too chaotic to realise my actions. I can't handle them taking away anymore of my family...the last of my family, I can't handle them taking away the reason I'm trying to survive these games. I just can't. At some point I pass out from exhaustion, worry and pain.

I drift back into consciousness when a loud banging erupts through my mind. 'What the hell is that?' I think as I come back to my senses. My head throbs so much it pains to open my eyes. I just manage to look around to find myself on the floor of the bathroom with glass all around me as well as blood, I see that the shower door has broken. I attempt to get up but grip my head in pain as I lift it and then decide that I'll just stay on the floor until I feel better. It's not long before I see my bedroom door break down and Will, Finnick and Peter come charging in looking feverishly around. It's Will who spots me, he swears and runs over to me, kneeling down beside me and picking me up to carry me to the bed. I wince in pain as he does so, I see Peter go and come back with bandages and pills of some sort. Finnick and Will bandage up my hands whilst Peter gives me some pills that reduce my headache instantly to a light pain that can barely be felt. All the while I remain still, unresponsive, simply too distraught to want to talk. Will then props me up on a pillow so I'm half sitting half lying on my bed, Peter leaves just as Will gives me the quilt, some hot chocolate and sits next to me with his arm around me and sings.

Except this time the song didn't work. The only different thing is I'm not hysteric anymore, just simply existing, void of any emotion right now. I still don't want to talk but I know they do, they've probably already figured it out and want answers from as to how I found out. I don't want to talk though. Finnick and Will can both see this, but it is Finnick who is brave enough to ask me.

"How did you find out, love?" in a tentative tone.

I look at him for the first time tonight. My eyes red, head throbbing, hands screaming in pain, and yet I don't care about my injuries. I care about Michael and his safety, which he doesn't have right now. It annoys me that Finnick and Will only care to ask me how I found out. The anger burns inside me, like a raging forest fire begging to continue its raff of devouring trees. This compels me to answer.

"I heard you two talking about it late at night last night. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me and why no one is doing anything about it" I say attempting to raise my voice and show immense anger but it being to husky for me to do so.

This frustrates me more, I can't even show how angry and upset I am. 'No, you've done a pretty good job of that already' I think, glancing at my hands. Finnick and Will look at each other with worried looks on their faces, it's Will who answers this time.

"We didn't tell you because we were scared of how you would act, we didn't want you to hurt yourself, blame yourself, and mess up your head before the games" he says softly taking my hand which I jerk away.

"What makes you think I would act like that?" I say angrily, but then feel stupid as that exactly what I just did.

Will just looks at me with a raised eyebrow and motions to around the room.

"Yeah, ok, good point. But why is no one doing anything to save him!" I ask harshly, my voice slowly coming back.

"Because love, no one knows where he is, we know he's in the capitol but we don't know where, we've got insiders looking for him as best they can, but we can't risk losing more people. As soon as we know where he is we'll try to get him out, even if it is dangerous" he explains, he then looks nervous before saying: "and anyway I'm pretty sure they'll figure out he knows nothing and keep him as a blackmailing device if you get out of the games or whilst in the games."

'Yeah, because that sounds easier' I think grumpily. Great. Now he's a blackmailing device. I grunt and throw my head back. I give up being angry at this point, as none of this is their fault. They may have acted late, but they didn't cause the problem. I did. They didn't bad mouth the Capitol on live TV, they didn't have the cheek to roam around the capitol showing my face for people to recognise that I'm still alive, this is all my fault.

"This is all my fault" I say repeating my thoughts.

"If I had just not bad mouthed the Capitol and stayed hidden they wouldn't have known I was alive, I wouldn't be in these games and I would've been able to protect Michael." I say letting out a harsh scream of anger which is mixed with a sob.

I feel Will pull me into a hug and Finnick comes to sit closer to me so I can hear him speak as I cry into Will's shirt.

"Look, darling, you aren't the one malicious enough to put 24 kids in the arena in the first place, you aren't the one killing all the families of people who are brave enough to stand up for justice and for what's right, you're the one who's trying to stop the genocide and the cruelty the Capitol displays. You're the one fighting for the right and fair side, you're the one trying to rebel and stop the capitol. This is in no way your fault. This is all Snow's doing and his fault." Finnick says, rather impressively.

"I know you're right, but given the circumstances I should have thought about the consequences of my actions, which I seem to be doing less of lately, rather than being selfish and always thinking of myself" I say depressively.

"Yeah if being selfish means trying to save others and stop future mass killing, then yes you are very selfish. Everyone does things without thinking from time to time, I know this morning you impressed Katniss with your sword skills, she told me about it during my archery lesson from her, saying you took on 4 guys at once and won! That's amazing Tay, and yeah you did that without thinking, but you gained Katniss as even more of an ally in the process, which is a good thing. The more people we have on our side, the better chance we have of winning. So in that sense, you're impulsiveness is a gift, not a burden" Finnick says wisely.

I've stopped crying now, I have my head resting in Wills lap as he plays with my hair. I think over what Finnick said before replying.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, I'm just worried about him you know, I'm all he has left, he's so fragile, I don't want to imagine what they're doing to him" I say subconsciously wiping a tear from my eye.

"They will try their best to get him out" Finnick states, he then looks away before adding: "I know you don't want to hear this, but it's Keeko who's trying to save him, and you know he'll want Michael out as soon as possible." Finnick says nervously.

"Yeah, he'd want him out" I say.

I'm getting a little more hopeful now that I know Keeko is looking and trying, he isn't the type to give up easily.

"You've missed dinner so I'll bring you some in ok love, try to stay calm, they're trying to get him out. But what would help him the most is for you to keep your head and to get out too" Finnick says before giving me a kiss on the head and going to get my dinner.

He comes back in minutes later with all my favourite food and drink, I sit up but still lean against Will whilst I eat and once I'm done I put the tray back on the floor and snuggle back into Will's chest, he drapes the quilt over us whilst beginning to talk.

"I should've told you, I'm sorry beautiful" he says gently.

"You had your reasons not to" I say now a lot calmer.

"I know I did, and I also know that Keeko would give his life to save Michael, he gathered up a team and is trying to find him when he's not mentoring 3, which is a lot because you lot have done this before, they don't need mentoring that much" Will says pensively.

"Yeah I know, I'm glad he's looking for him, he's a victor too so he can get pretty much anywhere in the Capitol" I say back.

There's a few minutes of silence before Will speaks again.

"I was so scared when I heard you crying in here, and then you suddenly stopped and a lot of crashing happened and I thought the worst had happened. It took a good hour to get that door down but none of us were giving up" he says kissing my head.

I suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I just sort of lost it. I was so angry and scared, I didn't think to leave the door unlocked in case I needed help, it just didn't occur to me" I say quietly.

"I don't blame you, I was just really worried and scared. I'm so glad you're alive Tay" he says.

He lifts my head up and he kisses me. Soon enough we get carried away and the kiss deepens before we both get completely lost, it's a while before we pull away in need of air.

"I love you Taylor" he says using my old name again tonight.

"I love you too Will" I say gently.

I fall asleep like that having no nightmares tonight, in fact I have no dreams at all.

I awake the next morning to see Will right next to me. He wakes up and pulls me close and gives me a tight hug which I return, it says 'I'm here for you' which is just what I need right now. We get up and get dressed and head to breakfast, all eating and talking occasionally. Finnick comes in with his hand intertwined with Annie's, he tickles her lightly as she walks ahead a bit, he then picks her up by the waist spins her around and puts her back down, she turns around to him smiling and they kiss sweetly, all I can think of is how cute and perfect they are for each other. They pull away and come over to the table to eat, we all talking a little more then.

Soon it's time for me and Finnick to go down to our last training day, which turns out to be very similar to the last two, with me going around to each station that I haven't been too, talking to other tributes and to Finnick this time. At one point Katniss comes over to me at the archery station and helps me a bit.

"No sword fighting this morning then?" she asks whilst correcting my footing.

"No, not this morning, I got up late" I reply lightly which she laughs at.

It turns out we get on pretty well, me and Katniss do, share a lot of the same views and both clearly have strong areas in one type of weapon. Soon the day ends I begin to think about what to do in my private training session, I could do sword fighting but they've already seen that so I'm completely stuck on what to do for it. I voice my concern to Finnick, he thinks for a few minutes before answering.

"Well you could challenge them to a spear fight, but with you against 5 of them?" he suggests.

I look at him worried.

"You think I could beat them, I mean I've gotten better with a spear, but I couldn't beat 5 of them with a sword, let alone a spear" I say worried.

"Well they are private, no one else can know what you do so if you wanted to use your sword you could, but maybe something different other than challenging them, it's perhaps too much to mention Michael in there, so maybe someone else close to your heart that died in the 73rd hunger games would do it" he suggests thoughtfully .

I then suddenly realise just what I want to do.

Night comes and goes and soon it's the next day. Just before my allotted training time is about to begin, they call my name and I enter the room, it feels cold and intense but I shake that off and focus my mind on the task at hand.

I ask for two sword instructors to challenge me, I pick out my two favourite swords from the rack and place a piece of cloth around my head as a blind fold. I mentally prepare myself and calm myself down, I then fight and beat both instructors within minutes whilst managing to engrave the words _'For Lily'_ on the floor of the training centre, with my free non-fighting hand. I drop my swords and blind fold and walk out of the room without another word.

'That'll teach them to put 12 year olds in the games' I think as I catch the elevator up to the 4th floor.

Finnick immediately pounces on me when I get up there asking what I did and once I told him he gives me a sudden hug that almost makes me fall over .

"Genius, it may cause us trouble in the arena, but I don't care, you're a pure genius" he whispers in my ear.

At 7 we all gather around the TV to see the scores, Finnick and I both get 11's which we're proud of and slightly shocked. However it confuses us all to see that Peeta and Katniss both got 12's.

"What did they do?" I ask astounded as those scores will make Hunger Games history.

"I don't know, but I do know that _that_ 12 can have a good and bad effect on them in games, I just hope they're ready" Finnick says his voice laced with worry.

Once back in my room with Will he pulls me into a hug, a tight hug that reassures me that he is still there for me.

"One more day Will, one more day...I'm scared" I whisper to him my voice shaky.

"I know love, I know, but there's a plan remember, you have more of a chance than getting out this time" he whispers back trying to stay positive.

I don't answer, he knows how scared I am, he knows what's going through my head so what's the point in repeating it out loud. It's just the interviews that are left now then I'm in the arena again, in my nightmare's again, only this nightmare is one I can't seem so wake up from. Will sleeps with his arm protectively around me, but this doesn't stop the nightmares from plaguing my sleep, Will has to wake me up 3 times before I finally get peaceful sleep in his embrace.


	8. Chapter 8 - Interview and prep

75th Hunger Games – Kaylyn's story.

Chapter 8 – interviews and a little chat.

At breakfast the next morning I sit next to Will not eating. Finnick looks at me in understanding as he's not eating either. We're both worried about the interviews and then the actual games. I expect Finnick is running through his mind what the plan is, how to carry it out, what he needs to do. A lot of pressure is on him, I really do feel sympathy for him, but then again I'm also worrying about if Michael will be ok, if Keeko will find him, if he'll be unharmed. I really hope he is.

Will nudges me and I look to him.

"Eat Kay…it won't do you any good not to, it'll just make you weak." He says wisely.

I look back to my plate. Pancake, toast and a piece of bacon. I can't eat it. It just makes me feel sick. I just shake my head and then get up heading to the elevator, deciding to head to the re-make centre early. Will catches my arm at the lift, he spins me around and kisses me, I kiss back but he can tell I'm worried.

"It'll be ok…He'll be ok. He's got a good team trying to find him" Will says trying to reassure me.

The reassurance doesn't work. I nod my head and take the elevator down to the centre.

I am quickly engulfed by my colour prep team. Trippa, Jabane and Zion. I wonder what Marcus has asked them to do for my interview. If he did ask them to do something specific I don't know it because most of the time they are crying and wailing about how all the victors going back in. They each tell their own stories of which tribute they like best and which they will miss the most, none of them mentioning me. 'Because you never won. You're dead for all they know. It's best that way' I think trying to stay calm. It takes a full three hours for them to finish making me over, ripping all hair from my body, washing and scrubbing me down and sorting out my toe and finger nails. Eventually they all leave; giving me a hug and wishing me luck, sobbing. I'm once again, probably for the last time, left in a plain white room waiting for Marcus to show me what my outfit will be this time.

He enters and looks at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry" is all he says.

He puts a dressing gown on me and engulfs me in a hug. I stop myself from crying as I may never see Marcus again. He's been great to me and all I ever do to him is moan and cry, so I try not to this time. He leads me to the sofa and we eat lunch, talking lightly about anything to take my mind of the games. He eventually gets up and does my hair; I am once again not allowed to see it until I'm all dressed up.

I am shown a mirror and I see he has gone for the simple look, a royal blue dress that cuts at the knee; the style of cut is choppy so it looks like raging waves. It's beautiful; once again Marcus has made me look much better than my personality shows. I turn around and hug him tightly in which he returns.

"Thank you" I say honestly.

"It's ok love, you look amazing" he says back.

I pull away and he takes me to back stage where I see only a few other tributes has arrived. I see Finnick dressed in a similar colour suit to my dress. He smiles at me, a solemn smile, and comes over to me.

"How are you?" he asks nervously.

"Just about holding it together, you?" I reply.

"The same" he says with a sad smile.

He embraces me in a hug which I return. I have to use all my will power not to cry. We're all so worried about these games, I know if Finnick's plan goes wrong we're all in deep trouble and probably won't come out of the arena alive. He pulls away and looks at me seriously.

"Have they found him?" I ask, referring to Michael.

Finnick just shakes his head slowly, I sigh in worry and I can feel myself getting more and more worked up, Finnick can see this leans down to whisper in my ear.

"We'll find him darling, don't worry, it won't help him if you make more trouble by being clearly worried on stage about him. Just think about Will and the beach, we will find him, I promise" he whispers reassuringly.

I just nod and turn around to sit down trying to keep calm.

Soon enough it's time for the interviews to start.

I don't pay much attention to the interviews before me, only vaguely noticing about how upset Cashmere is about the games and how many people will miss the victors. It's in no time that I'm called up to stage.

"Welcome Kaylyn Taylor!" Caesar bellows, clapping also.

I smile and walk on stage, I see Keeko in the audience, his face scrunched up in concentration but staring intently at me. It's at this point I become worried. What if he recognises me? What if my last name triggered it all? What if he speaks out about it all? I don't get much time to think this all over because Caesar takes my hand and pulls me over to the chair.

"So Kaylyn, what's your view on the Quell?" he asks lightly, I see the crowd hesitate and anticipate my answer as if they know me.

They don't of course. I look at Caesar with a sympathetic smile.

"Well personally I feel sorry for all the people who the victors have bonded with and become close to because of the games, and their families. Because honestly you become so much closer to the Capitol and the people in it as a victor, as well as your district. It won't just be the victors who die that will lose, it'll be the people who are friends with them and their family that will lose too." I say sweetly, but in a slightly shy voice.

The crowd erupts with tears and applause in appreciation of what I have just said. Caesar wipes a tear from his eye.

"Inspiring, just inspiring and absolutely true. The victors won't be the only ones to lose" he repeats looking a little sad, clearly for the audiences effect.

The audience weep some more and then Caesar turns back to me.

"So you're good with a spear, but I must ask, what did you do to get that 11!?" he asks proudly, clearly he's impressed.

"Well...It was private...so I can't say...but"

I look at Keeko at this point remembering what I did in my private training time.

"I won't ever forget it and I'm pretty sure it's never been done before" I say mysteriously.

The crowd is silent with anticipation, although I can still hear some sobbing.

"Can't you just give us a hint?" Caesar prompts smiling.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say" I say with a smirk.

"Ok ok, that's fair, any last comments?" he asks smiling nicely at me.

"Yeah" I hesitate slightly whilst I try to think of the right way to say this "I just want to say that it's in these times that we should not only remember the victors of these games, but also the fallen and how much they meant to some people out here in the capitol and in the districts" I say solemnly.

This causes a huge applause and cheers from the audience, Caesar tries to give me a goodbye but they are too loud for me to hear, so I just smile and leave the stage.

Finnick smirks at me and nods in his approval.

"We'll talk more later" he says as he goes on to the stage for his interview.

He reads out a poem and just about all the female population faint because they think the poem is to them. The rest of tributes make comments about the games too, and how they should not be carried out and surely Snow can stop it, but they do it ever so cleverly as to not get them in too much trouble. By the time Peeta is on stage he's declaring that Katniss and him are already married and have a child on the way! Which is clearly not true but the crowd is so full of hysteria it is impossible to regain their attention.

Once off stage Peeta takes Katniss's hand, I feel Finnick take mine, and I take Beetee's who is standing next to me, soon enough all the tributes are holding hands and acting as if they are one. A clear rebellion sign. Beautiful. But it won't go unpunished.

Suddenly the lights go out and it's chaos, the first unity between the districts which is attempted to not be shown but it is too late. The audience has seen and it is total chaos. We are stumbled/pushed back into the training centre. I lose hold of Finnick and Beetee but someone else grabs my hand and pulls me to the side. I am lead away through the darkness and through a few doors, no idea where I'm being taken or who by. It could be a peacekeeper taking me away to be executed, but why do that with the games tomorrow? 'No they wouldn't do that' I reassure myself. So who is it? We come to a dressing room, which is black but lighter than the other rooms so I can recognise it. The person who has hold of my hand turns the light on and I intake breath sharply as I realise who it is.

"Keeko?" I say shocked.

He still has hold of my hand.

"Sorry, I had to talk to you, about several things" he says quickly.

I realise he's more like his old self, worried but softer on the inside definitely.

"Ok...what is it?" I ask tentatively.

"Well...considering you were Taylor's best friend..." he begins but it's clear he questions this.

"I thought you'd want to know that we know where Michael is an-"

"YOU FOUND HIM!" I practically scream in delight my face beaming.

"Yes, we found him but he's almost impossible to get to without being a head peacekeeper..." he says solemnly.

My smile fades.

"Is there any way to get to him?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, but it'll take some planning...Listen...we're going to get to him, no matter what I have to do, I'm going to get him back...even if I couldn't save Taylor...I will save her brother" he says hesitantly looking at me nervously.

He's still holding my hand.

"She'd want that, I know she'd view you highly if you helped keep her brother alive" I say smiling a little sadly.

He stares into my eyes intently, I realise this we are too close and he could recognise me. In fact I'm pretty sure he already has, but I'm not bringing up the topic because it'll just confirm it.

"The other thing was that I wanted to know what you did in your private training session..." he asks nervously.

"I can't tell you" I say looking down and away from him.

His old charm of shy and nervousness is working on me again and I can't let that happen, I love Will. End of. 'What if you like him again though?' I think worriedly 'Then it's just a crush and it'll fade' I think back sternly.

"I know but please...it just seemed...important on stage, we're not heard here...please tell me" he says pleadingly looking at me with his sweet eyes that I could never say no to.

I sigh and let go of his hand, I walk away further into the room.

"...I...I challenged a few instructors to a sword fight with me blindfolded which I won...I also engraved something into the floor whilst doing so..." I say running my hand through my hair not facing him.

I hear him coming up behind me. He turns me around and looks at me. I see he's crying...has he figured it out? Shit. Shit what if he has? I've given too much away, he knows I'm good with a sword. Shit! I panic inwardly and a worried expression takes over my face.

"What did you engrave?" he asks shakily, still crying a little.

He scans my face but keeps hold of my shoulders.

"For Lily" I mutter trying to look away.

I look down to the floor but he lifts my head up with two fingers under my chin. He looks intently, sadly, happily, I don't know I can't tell, into my eyes.

"Taylor?" he asks.

I close my eyes and look away, hoping he's just sad about her and doesn't recognise me, but I know the secret's out now. He knows. And I'm doomed.

"Taylor...Tay...I know it's you..." he repeats lifting my head up to see him again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks in a hurt tone.

"Because you changed, you became much more aggressive and less caring." I say sadly.

"If you told me it was you I wouldn't have done that" he admits.

"I couldn't, I shouldn't be alive, the Capitol never take their eyes off me, making sure I continue my act...I couldn't risk it Keek's...I'm sorry" I say looking down again.

He lifts my head up again, but this time he captures my lips before I have time to process what's going on. All at once, it all comes back. The games, Keeko, how sweet he was, how kind he was, how he hated bloodshed. Why I kissed him the first time. I start to kiss back but then I remember Will and push him away.

"What are you doing! I'm in a relationship with Will!" I half shout.

"Don't you remember how good we were? Can't you see how much better I am for you?!" he says trying to convince me.

"No! I admit in the games I liked you, but I always loved Will, _always_. What happened in the games was a mistake Keeko! You know that! I'm sorry but no." I say sternly walking past him attempting to leave.

"Whoa! Don't leave! I haven't finished!" he says sternly, pulling my arm back forcefully.

He pulls me close to him and kisses me forcefully again but I successfully push him away.

"NO!" I scream.

"We are good together! Can't you see that?!" he says firmly and angrily.

"Yes, we survive well together, but not in a relationship. Our relationship was in the middle of a bloodbath when I needed someone there for me, a friend, you became more than that but then I realised my mistake. We aren't going to be as lucky as Katniss and Peeta! We aren't together" I state firmly.

He holds my arm in a more of a firm grip, so much so that it hurts, I scream in agony.

"...You used me! ...You killed Lily!" he accuses.

"NO! Of course I didn't!" I protest firmly but it's more of a whimper.

I'm on the floor now, with him standing behind me and holding me with both arms so I'm restricted.

"You killed her, so you could win but when you didn't your mentor saved you!" he accused angrily again.

I turn and look up at him in pain, I look deep into his eyes trying to figure out what went wrong. 'He's heartbroken and lost his sister, that's what's wrong' I think sadly.

"What happened to you?" I ask solemnly.

He leans deadly close to my ear and whispers:

"The Games happened to me, Tay."

It's then that the door bursts open. Finnick, Will, Peter, Haymitch and Chaff all come in at once. In a blink of an eye Haymitch and Chaff grab Keeko and pull him off me, Peter guards the door and Will and Finnick help me up. Will looks infuriated.

"You! What the hell did you do to her! How dare you treat her like that?! You think you're better than her? You think you're getting away with this? Well fortunately for you I left my sword at home but I can still throw a punch!" Will states angrily.

And in one swift move he punches Keeko in the stomach, and again, and again.

Finnick sees too late what's happening and after about 10 punches he gets Will off Keeko. He pulls Will away and holds him back, he stands behind him restricting Will's arms. Keeko is now leaning over being sick on the floor, but still being held by Haymitch and Chaff.

I swiftly walk over to Will and look at him intently, I put my hands on his chest to try to stop him struggling and he does.

"Will" I say softly, which gets his attention.

He's still angry but he softens when he looks at me.

"Let me handle this, beating him up will do nothing" I say.

"It'll knock him out" Will says angrily.

"Which won't help anyone, will it?" I say.

He raises one eyebrow and looks unconvinced but I give him a firm look. He then nods grudgingly and stops struggling. I kiss him quickly and turn back to Keeko.

"Keeko, I didn't kill Lily, check the footage back if you don't believe me, I understand I mislead you but our games are in the past. We have to fight together now to stop them from happening again. Do you want more bloodshed?" I ask quietly.

He shakes his head no.

"So I know it's hard to forget, and now that you know you must not tell anyone, but try to keep focused on the task at hand. We have to stop this. Now. I want no one else to go through what I or you did." I say rather epically.

He nods and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry...it's just...hard to have you taken away for a second time" Keeko says looking at me pleadingly.

"I was always with Will, I lost sight of what was real in the games...I'm sorry Keeko" I say solemnly.

I look to Haymitch and I nod, he and Chaff escort him out, leaving just Finnick, Will, Peter and I in the room.


	9. Chapter 9 - Goodbyes

75th Hunger Games Kaylyn's Story

Chapter 9 - goodbye's and last minute prep

I look to Will who still looks angry, Finnick looks worried and does Peter. I walk over to Will and place my hands on his chest. Finnick lets go and Will engulfs me in a hug. He then pulls away slightly but still leaves me in his embrace with my hands on his chest.

"What did he do? What happened? Are you ok?" Will asks all at once.

Peter closes the door for privacy, I can see Finnick is annoyed as well but he clearly is trying to hold it in because of how angry Will is. I look into Will's eyes, fire burns inside of them. I've never seen him this protective or angry, it scares me slightly. I sigh and prepare myself for a difficult conversation.

"When the lights went out and I lost hold of Finnick and Beetee, Keeko grabbed my hand and led me here, at first we were talking about Michael but then he figured out who I was and forced a kiss on me, I pushed him away stating I was in a relationship but he wouldn't have it, he said he was better for me, I said that he wasn't but he forced another kiss on me which I pushed away. He then got mad when I tried to leave and pulled me back"

I paused slightly, my breath catching at what Keeko said next "he accused me of killing Lily..." a tear roll down my cheek but Will wipes it away gently.

"He wouldn't let me go, he held me firmly by the arms and I asked what happened to him and he basically said the games had caused him to behave this way and then you came in" I finish, my breath shaky and quiet now.

Will pulls me into another hug, I snake my arms around his waist and he hugs me tighter. I can feel Will turning his head to see Finnick, who I suspect is angry right now as well. I can hear Wills' rapid breathing. I know I'm the only thing stopping him from beating Keeko up...again, or Finnick for that matter. He pulls away and I dry my eyes with my hands.

"That git has certainly lost everything now, he may have been nice in the arena but now he's not. I can go teach him a lesson in how to treat a lady if you like?" Will asks firmly.

"No...it's ok, he's just upset...I just hope he'll still get my brother out alive" I say worriedly.

"Perhaps we should go and spend a quiet evening on our floor, staying away from Keeko and such" Peter suggests.

I nod my head and Will takes my hand as we walk out of the dressing room.

We make our way to an elevator and head up to our floor. Once on it Annie runs to Finnick and he picks her up and spins her around, she squeals and he puts her down and they kiss, both smiling. Will and I smirk as we make our way over to the sofa, Will sits down first and I rest my head on his chest, Finnick and Annie mirror our position. We all order hot chocolate and talk lightly but soon it becomes clear Finnick and I are preoccupied with tomorrow's events.

"Kaylyn...can I talk to you...in our room?" Will asks.

I nod my head and go to my room with Will in tow. As soon as I'm there Will spins me round and kisses me full on the mouth. He moves his hands to my waist and I put mine around his neck, it soon becomes very heated but I'm tentative to let it go too far, so eventually I pull away. He looks at me worriedly . We're now on the bed, with me laying down and him hovering over me. I sit up and run my hands through my hair.

"What if I never see you again?" I ask sadly.

"I won't let that happen, nor will Finnick, there's a plan remember...you're coming out alive" Will says laying down and pulling me to lie on his chest.

"I know but anything could go wrong...Brutus could kill me...or Gloss...or the Capitol...anything could happen..." I say shakily.

"You can fight with a sword, and a spear, there will be one in the arena, stick with Finnick, climb trees like last time, you can do this, I know it love" he says kissing my head.

Peter comes in at this point.

"13 are here...it's time to go Will" he says sadly.

"I'll be out in a minute" Will says in the same tone.

We both get up and walk to the door, neither of us wanting Will to leave. He takes my hands and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Taylor..." he begins, resting his head on mine "I want you to know I have every intention in spending the rest of my life with you and _when_ you get out we will make that official...Never forget that I love you. I'll see you in a week or so" he says meaning every word of it.

He pulls me into a long kiss, in which I'm crying, but it's still meaningful and compassionate. He pulls away and smiles, his heart melting smile. I give him one back, one to remember me by. He opens the door and leaves at that point closing the door behind him. I just stand rooted to the spot in shock. 'What if I never see him again?' I think sadly. I sit myself on the floor and a few tears roll down my face, but I wipe them away quickly. I hear the door opening and notice Finnick sitting next to me pulling me into a hug. And then we sit there trying to keep both of us calm, but our breaths are quick and shaky.

It's Peter bringing us dinner that forces me to calm down. We move over to the window and put the sea view back on. We sit in the same positions as we were sitting in just before Will and Annie arrived. We finish our dinner and catch each other's eye.

"How likely is it we're getting out alive" I ask tentatively.

Finnick just gives me a sympathetic look, clearly meaning I wouldn't like the answer. I look away to the window but within seconds Finnick speaks.

"Hey..." he says.

I look over to him and he has his arms held out for me to go into. I crawl over to him and lean into him, he holds me tightly as I rest my head on his chest. I fall asleep like that, my dreams being plagued with my last games, Keeko, Michael, Will, everyone and everything dying due to my faults.

I awake next to Finnick in his bed. He has his arm protectively around me and wakes as I do.

"How'd we get here?" I ask.

Finnick looks at me and smiles.

"You fell asleep, and I was tired, so I carried you over here to spend the night with me, I couldn't spend it on my own" he says the last bit winking.

I wink back playfully and realise this is the first time it's just been Finnick and I trying to keep the atmosphere happy. He gets up as do I, I go over to my room and get dressed into anything and then head to breakfast. I meet Finnick there and we hug before eating. I try to eat a huge breakfast but not much makes it to my mouth, I'm too scared. Finnick is the same. And way too soon it is time for us to go to the re-make centre. We get to the bottom floor and step out the lift. We look at each other and hug again.

"See you in there" he says into my hair.

"Yeah, you too...good luck" I say.

"Good luck love" he says back.

He kisses my head and we part ways.

As soon as I enter my dressing room Marcus hugs me.

"I'm sorry" he says into my hair.

"It's not your fault" I say.

He pulls away and looks at me sadly. He helps me get changed and puts my jacket on last. It's this weird suit that's kind of stretchy and has this weird belt, I don't really care though, it'll help in some sort of way.

Just as he's about to pull me over the sofa to have a calm talk peacekeepers come in and apprehend us both. I look to Marcus confused and worried but he just mirrors my expression. The keepers hold us but they clearly aren't trying to hurt us. My attention is turned to a wall that is left of the door. A TV screen descends dramatically slowly, it flicks on and I gasp. Two peacekeepers are holding a very bruised and injured Michael by the arms in a plain white room, his left eye is black, his nose is bleeding, his arms are full of bruises, I let out a sob. Another keeper comes in now carrying a bat, I let out a scream.

"NO!" I shout, squirming, but the hold they have on me is too tight.

The keeper strikes the bat to Michael's stomach, he wails and I scream louder. They are about to hit him again when the peacekeeper holding me forces me into the capsule. 'Oh like I can go in there with a sane mind now!' I think manically. I turn around and see Michael on the floor bleeding and screaming. I bang on the glass screaming but I can't be heard, my efforts are useless.

Just then Keeko comes in and takes down two of the peacekeepers with a sword.

"YES KEEKO!" I scream.

More keepers swarm the room on the TV and Keeko is outnumbered. However just as he is on the floor protecting Michael Marcus bursts into the room on the TV, I look to where Marcus was standing and see a knocked out peacekeeper. Ha.

I bang on the glass, trying to get out again and help but I can't. The last thing I see is Marcus and Keeko in a fight with the keepers.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT LET THE 75TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!" Claudius shouts as I'm blinded by light of the arena.


	10. Chapter 10 - let the games begin

-sorry I forgot to update last week, so this week there will be two chapters to catch up the week I've missed. Hope you like the story so far-

Chapter 10 - Let the Games begin.

I couldn't focus. I just couldn't. After what I'd just seen I could not seem to take in my surroundings and think of my first move. I am in more danger now I'm vulnerable. I had to get my head straight...maybe Keeko helped him? Maybe Michael could be saved? Imagine how he would cope if I died because I was thinking about him...ok I need to focus.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. I looked around and saw water. I smiled. I was surrounded by water. This was my home! Well...it was an arena but Finnick and I had the upper hand.

I look over to Finnick who had a stern face on which was good...but his eyes were red and his muscles looked strained. What is wrong with him? It looks like he has been crying, why has he been crying? I then had this sudden, horrible, thought. Was I the only one to see one of my loved ones hurt? Did they do this to Finnick too? He certainly looks like he's just seen something painful. I want to know what's going on, I want to help, but I can't. An intense anger feeling takes over me, if they hurt Finnick...so help them if I get out of here.

I then remember I am being watched and took on a straight face. I look back to Finnick who nods at the Cornucopia, I nod in recognition that that was where we would meet. I figure a minute would be up and prepare myself to jump. The bell sounds. I jump. I swim at an incredible speed and make it to the Cornucopia in fast time. Finnick is here too. I grab a sword and spear, so it doesn't look odd to the public. Finnick smiles and grabs a trident. We look at each other, and I give him my signature 'I've just seen something horrible' look. He gives me a questioning look and I shake my head so it's clear I can't talk about it. He nods in recognition and this is when Katniss reaches us.

She looks as distraught and confused as I did when I entered the arena. As if she's just seen the same thing happen to someone she loves...I then realise...Katniss and I are quite similar. We have familiar events in our life. We are both targets of the cruel Capitol's game. Of course we are treated similarly, the Capitol are trying to break us both, and how better to do that than hurt the ones we love. Because in that sense Katniss and I are the same. We both entered the Games to get back to, and protect, our loved ones. I then conclude, because of this, that she probably did just have something similar happen to her, and then I empathise with her. I know how it feels. I want to hug her, but we're being watched so I restrain myself. That's three tributes and counting who have seen their loved ones hurt. They must have done this to a few of us then, I think. Then I understand. They must have done this to all the tributes who threaten the Capitol regime. Took someone they love and beat them up in front of the tributes to send them in the games unprepared. I bet it's happened to other tributes as well, I doubt they would have done this to the Careers though. Why would they scar people who are playing by the rules? They will only be hurting the ones who threaten the system. The Victors who are trying to do justice, they are the ones to be hurt, because justice is such a bad thing according to them. I hate the Capitol.

Katniss is unsure of what to do, she seems unsure of Finnick's motives, I think. I pick up a bow and some arrows and toss them to her. She catches and gives me a nod in recognition of our alliance. Finnick stands tall with his trident, as if standing to attention. Katniss suddenly readies her bow aiming at Finnick, I'm about to jump in and stop her, before something catches her eye. She glances to Finnick's wrist and sees the gold band he has on as his token. This is clearly a sign of alliance and she slowly puts her bow down.

"Duck!" Finnick shouts sternly.

And soon enough his trident is sunk into District 5 tribute. Finnick quickly pulls it out and comes back over to us.

"Ok you two search the pile and get what you think we'll need, I'll go get Peeta" I say firmly.

Katniss looks like she wants to argue, but she is then distracted by other tributes. She reluctantly nods before shooting several arrows at One and Two tributes.

"Good Luck Kay, don't trust One or Two!" Finnick says going around the pile.

I quickly drop my weapons, knowing my allies will cover me if needed. I make a dash for Peeta's podium. I finally reach it and keep myself a float whilst talking to him.

"Peeta, I'm on your side, you have to come with me in order to get to Katniss" I say calmly and firmly.

"How do I know you won't kill me" he asks suspiciously.

"How would I do that when my weapons are on the beach " I say hoping this will convince him.

"You could drown me, leave me to drown" he states.

"Well yes, but I'm not going to, we should get moving, we need to get out of here, Katniss trusts me, you saw me talking to her, come on Peeta" I encourage.

He kneels down at this point and jumps into the water, I quickly put my arms under his and swim on my back to the beach. We get there just as Finnick and Katniss come back to where my weapons are.

"Ok, so just Finnick and Kaylyn are our allies? Or are there more?" Peeta asks after giving Katniss a kiss.

"It seems Haymitch only decided on two" Katniss says a little bitterly.

I know she doesn't trust Finnick, but she trusts me and that's the best we can do.

"We better get moving, the forest, looks dense, I say we head for there, find shelter and food" Finnick suggests.

"Good plan" I say, seeing Katniss and Peeta nod, we head to the forest.

Finnick and I take the lead and Katniss and Peeta bring up the rear. Finnick is being very cautious of his surroundings. This behaviour is odd for him, I've never seen him so alert, it worries me slightly.

"So, how are you?" he asks suddenly.

I then understand he's trying to find out what happened to Michael, and to me before the arena, but how am I going to tell him? I'll have to talk in code.

"Erm..._I'M_ fine, I fear there may be great danger for others though" I say choosing my words carefully.

"Oh yes, I know the feeling, but for who particularly" he asks looking at me knowingly.

"The younger or weaker tributes, who cannot fend for themselves, are much more likely to be injured and killed unless someone else helps them...the problem is, whether someone helps them or not...and I'm scared they won't" I say trying to get across what happened.

He looks pensive for a moment before I see in his eyes he knows roughly what I'm talking about. He nods and gives me a look as if to say 'You and me both'. I then know the same happened to him, I can see the pain in his eyes, it's the same I'm feeling. Annie must have been injured on the screen just like Michael was.

"Oh you mean people like Wiress and Beetee, well I'm sure we'll _help_ them, they'll be good for an alliance" he says giving me a look as to say that people will be trying to help Michael, and hopefully Annie, as we speak.

"Yes, they could be" I say ending our conversation now, and trying to make it look like a normal conversation to not get the Capitol suspicious.

We're deep in the forest now, well it's more of a jungle, weird insects crawl the floor, which is riddled with vines anyway. I have to be careful where I step, I've already almost fallen over 3 times. We keep a good pace going, aiming for the top of the hill we are climbing. We had gotten far and were away from the cornucopia quite a bit before I request a rest. We all stop and Katniss climbs a tree, looking hopeful, to see what was going on at the cornucopia. I look to Finnick and he looks slightly annoyed. Uh oh.

"What is she expecting? Flowers and unity?" Finnick whispers to me.

"I don't know, but don't push it" I say noticing his irritable tone.

She climbs back down, I could feel Finnick's annoyance radiate off him, this wasn't going to end well.

"What are they doing? Putting their weapons down? Holding hands? Defying the capitol?" he asks suddenly and sharply.

"Finnick..." I warn.

He said we needed her, this was only going to get her to move away from us. She had her hand tightly around the bow, I could sense she was calculating if she could kill Finnick before he could kill her. Finnick had his hand around his trident ready to defend by the looks of it. He wouldn't kill her.

"No" she says sternly.

"Exactly, because at the end of the day, this is still the hunger games" he says.

I think Katniss had just about worked out she was going to be faster when Peeta deliberately stepped in between them. I internally sighed in relief. Whatever Finnick's plan was, I didn't want more people dying because he was mildly annoyed at Katniss for expecting peace. We all wanted peace, right? What was wrong with hoping for it?

Well I suppose Finnick gave up hope when Annie lost her mind, but he should have been easier on her. Maybe he's just trying to toughen her up, I don't know.

"What's happened Katniss?" Peeta asks.

I can see Katniss glaring daggers at Peeta, begging for him to move, but he holds firm.

"8 dead maybe, there is still fighting going on though" she says firmly.

" Well I say we reach the top of the hill and then set up some sort of camp and try to find food, yeah?" I suggest, hoping to keep people's minds on surviving, not killing fellow team members.

"Yeah" Finnick says taking the lead.

I quickly follow and so do Katniss and Peeta.

"Be careful, are you trying to get them to hate you?" I whisper to Finnick.

"No, she needs to realise the victors will never change, if they were going to defy the Capitol they would have done it years ago when they won" he says sternly.

"She doesn't know that though, so making her feel stupid will help nothing and will only get her to try to kill you, which neither of us want." I say in the same tone.

He looks at me and his face softens. He slows down and I look at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry" he says calmly.

"For what?" I ask, confused now.

"For everything that has happened to you, you're so young, none of this should have happened to you" he says, his voice full of regret and sadness.

I lower my shoulders and stop completely.

"We're all young Fin, we all don't deserve this" I say gently.

Peeta and Katniss catch up with us now.

"Why have we stopped?" Peeta asks.

"I was just talking to Kay that's all, we can keep going" Finnick says beginning to turn and move.

"We don't really need to actually, this is pretty much the top of the hill, we're far enough away from the cornucopia, why don't we just walk along here" I say, pointing to the right of me.

"There might be a safe base over this hill though" Katniss says, moving past me and Finnick.

We all stop and watch as she goes over to see if there is a suitable place over the hill. However at the top of the hill she stops suddenly. It's as if she's seen something horrific and is frozen in fear.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks going up to her.

As soon as Peeta reaches her she puts her hand out to stop him.

"Don't" she says firmly.

He doesn't move another muscle.

"What?" he asks confused.

I look to Finnick, I am also very confused.

"It's a force field. If you go into it you'll be burned to a crisp" she states.

"Oh...better not walk into that then" he says.

"How did you know it was there?" Finnick asks.

Katniss turned around and I can see her searching for an answer in her head, she's trying to lie.

"I can hear it" she says.

Lie.

"Hear what?" Peeta asks.

"Shush, listen" she says looking up as if listening.

"I can't hear anything" I say shrugging.

"That's weird...I can only hear it through my left ear" she says.

"The one that was blown up in your last games?" I ask.

"Yeah, they must have remade it up really well" she says with a smirk.

I can see why she's smirking, now all the doctors in the Capital will be being questioned about why she was super sensitive hearing, they probably deserve it anyway.

"Ok well you better lead then, considering as you can hear it" Finnick says, going up to where they are.

"Yeah but if you get tired don't be afraid to stop, we don't want you over exerting yourself, not in your condition" I say, nodding to her stomach.

She looks momentarily confused and then nods in recognition before walking on. She walks with the force field on the left but throws nuts ahead of her anyway in case she 'miss-hears' it.

This time Katniss leads, Peeta walks next to her, and Finnick and I walk together. I see Finnick looking between Katniss and Peeta, I can see him thinking and I know exactly what he's thinking too. Is there really a baby? Well that's an obvious answer, no. I don't think there ever was, it's just a plea to try and keep them alive, but if it works...well good for them.

I check behind me, I have some unnerving feeling we're being followed, but I see no one there.

"You ok?" Finnick asks, noticing my edgy-ness.

He's looking at me with concern and worry, I can see this, but I can't push it down. I really can't stop worrying about it all, the games, Michael, Finnick, I just can't calm down.

I nod, trying to hide it. It doesn't work. He stops and I stop too, wondering why he has stopped. He then pulls me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around him, allowing myself to feel protected for a little bit.

"You can do this, just follow my lead" he whispers.

He lets me go and I nod. We then continue to walk on and catch up to Katniss and Peeta. When we're just behind them Finnick looks up as if he heard something and thinks it is in the sky, I look up too but see nothing. He nods to the sky and then looks straight back ahead.

I decide not to question his strange actions, they're probably something to do with the plan and I don't want to make him seem suspicious to the Capitol, it could just land us in more trouble.

"Ok, we should stop, find water and food, here is as good as any for shelter." Katniss says suddenly.

I stop too and look around.

"Yeah, we're far enough away from the cornucopia, this is a good spot." Finnick comments.

"Ok, I'll go and look for a lake or something" Katniss says.

She then looks at Peeta who clearly doesn't like this.

"I'll go no further than half a mile radius ok, I'll be back, I promise" she says.

She then walks over to him and kisses him, before leaving.

"Kaylyn, could you go the opposite way to Katniss, see if you can see if there is any food or water that way, it'll save time" Finnick says, motioning to behind me.

"Sure" I say, really not minding this.

In my last games I was alone for a little bit. I can handle myself, this was no problem.

'Yes it is, this arena is full of trained killers, who have also been in the games, you could be captured easier and sooner than you expect' my brain reminds me.

'Thanks' I think sarcastically back.

I pull out my spear and stay in defensive position, venturing out on my own in these games for the first time. I only realise how scared I am when I am completely alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I am thankful for the noises of the insects, as I tread lightly on the jungle floor, it makes the whole ordeal of being alone a little bit easier to cope with. I should be used to being alone, I was alone a bit in my last games, and in 13, I shouldn't mind it. But I do. I suppose it isn't being alone that I didn't like, it is feeling vulnerable. Not only was I vulnerable to other tributes, but to the Capitol as well because they hate me as I lived from my last games. I am pretty sure if they weren't so mad at Katniss I would be dead by now, but because I lived secretly, I am in slightly less danger in being alone in the arena than she is. I then suddenly wonder why Finnick sent me out here alone, he knows the Capitol hates me, he knows other tributes are better than me and could easily kill me. So why make me more of an easier target? Did he want me dead? A burden off his shoulders?

I stop walking as I think this thought. Does he want me dead? 'No' I immediately correct myself, he wouldn't want me dead. He wouldn't have fought for me all this way to want me dead now, it wouldn't have made sense to do that.

So why did he want me alone? There must have been a reason, because we all know Katniss is more than capable of scouting for food and water, she's much better at catching food than I am.

I shake my head, I don't understand his motives, I probably never will. There is no point over thinking it and making myself more vulnerable.

I get back into defensive position and carry on walking, looking around for life or water. So far no water. I look up to see some sort of squirrel in the tree, when I hear something.

A familiar beep.

A reflected light.

A parachute.

My face lights up. Mags is sending something to me! She remembers me! I wasn't quite sure she liked me at first, but she must do to send me something.

It falls near enough to me and I jump to grab it. It's a reasonable sized container, reasonably heavy too. I weigh it up wondering what is in it, before I get too curious, sit on the floor and open it.

Inside it is a flask and a clip of some sort, obviously to clip to my belt.

A note came with it.

_Kaylyn, well done in the cornucopia, here is something I hope will help you, I will signal when I think it should be used. Stay alert, you will get out alive, I know it - Mags. _

For a woman who can't speak, I wasn't sure I expected her to be able to write, but she can.

I clip the flask on to my belt and begin to head back, having not seen water for a while. I keep the note in my hand and I intend to show it to Finnick when there is a private moment.

I get back to see Katniss isn't back yet, and Peeta is worried. However Finnick has started to make a shelter. I look over to him and he glances to my belt and looks relieved at seeing the flask.

Did he order Mags to send it in? Was that what he was doing when he looked up to the sky? Telling her to send the package now as I would soon be alone...yes...he must have, that's why he sent me alone. He wanted me to have it. I then realised, I didn't know what was in it. Mags never told me, but then again she did say she would tell me when to use it. Should I question her and find out what it is now? I move my hand slowly to my clip, locking eyes with Finnick and he gave the slightest shake of the head that you wouldn't have been able to see if you weren't staring at him. I trust Finnick's word and begin to gather some leaves that he could use.

By the time Katniss is back Finnick has finished the shelter and has begun to weave a basket.

"Been at work, Finnick?" she asks trudging up the hill to get to us.

"Yeah, made a place to sleep and about to make a basket, what did you catch?" Finnick asks, not taking his eyes off his work.

"I don't know really, some sort of rat, but it was in a tree" she describes.

"A tree rat" Peeta says, putting the two together.

Katniss shrugs accepting his decision.

And that's when another parachute drops right in front of me.

We all stare at it, not sure who's it is.

I motion for Katniss to take it, and she does.

She picks it up and unravels it. There are a few things. A long silver tube, and notes for people.

Katniss and Peeta have a joint one, I assume from Haymitch. Finnick and I get one each from Mags.

I take mine and open it.

_Kaylyn, the next time you wake up, take in all of the flask - Mags_

Now my curiosity was peaked. I really wanted to know what was in it.

I walked over to Finnick and showed him both notes whilst Katniss and Peeta were in a hushed conversation. He reads them both and nods. Which is his language for do what the note says. I decide not to ask about his, thinking it might be personal. We go back over to Katniss and we all talk about the long silver tube.

"What is it?" I ask watching Katniss examine it from all sides.

"No clue" Katniss replies in deep thought.

We pass it around and discuss it's qualities for a while. That is before Peeta get's annoyed with it and slams in into the dirt, so one end is peeking out of the ground.

"THAT'S IT!" Katniss half screams.

My head shoots around, hoping no one heard her and our position is not compromised. No, it's clear...for now. Why did she have to shout?! Did she not realise we were in constant danger?! If she shouts again, if she puts us in danger again, I will knock her out, whether Finnick thought we needed her or not. I'm not dying because she had a sudden revelation about a silver tube.

I look back to Katniss and she's picked it out of the dirt and is brushing off the mud.

"Peeta use my knife to make a whole into that tree" Katniss instructs him.

"See, the tree rat's mouth was wet, as if it had been drinking, it must have got its water from somewhere...this silver thing, is a spiel." she says very pleased with Haymitch by the way she looks up to the sky smiling.

Peeta was still digging the tree out when I had gotten up to examine the spiel. Yeah...I could see it now, dig the sharp end into the tree for water and then let the water drizzle down the curved end and into...

"The basket" I say, the last of my thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, we'll put water into the basket" Finnick says, holding up his tightly woven basket.

Peeta had finished now and he called Katniss over who gently put the spiel into the whole in the tree. A few moments later a single drop of water fell out, Katniss moved the spiel around before a steady flow of water was filling up the basket.

We all drank heavily before deciding to sleep, Finnick and I decided to take the first watch. In a weird way, I felt much safer with Katniss and Peeta asleep. I suppose it was because she couldn't shout and reveal our position...unless she talked in her sleep. Plus I liked spending quality time with Finnick, it was like sitting with an old friend.

We remain quiet for while, both clearly lost in thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Michael and how scared he must be. I then thought of Will and wondered if he would be helping to get Michael out. I forced myself to stop thinking about it, I could do nothing to save him from in here and he would only be in more trouble if I didn't play by the rules in the arena. So I sat and listened to the different noises of the night...which probably wasn't a good idea either because it scared me a bit.

"It's quiet" Finnick comments some time later into the night.

"The insects...they've stopped" I say, noticing the change in noise too, I had gotten used to the constant buzzing, I felt deaf without it. I'm surprised I didn't notice it sooner considering I was listening to them.

We look at each other suspiciously and then look around. There was nothing out of the ordinary other than the quiet insects, but this small change could turn out to be an impending mutt attack or a sudden volcano explosion.

"It's probably nothing" Finnick says shrugging it off.

"When the games are concerned, it's never nothing" I say standing up and getting a better look around.

But I could find nothing either, nothing that would reveal what would happen next.

I sat back down, annoyed at the fact that I knew something strange was going on but I didn't know what it was.

Finnick chuckled.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Nothing, nothing" he says, waving it off.

"Tell me" I push.

"It's just...it's all a bit surreal isn't it, being in here a second time. And this time, knowing that we will never see each other again after these games" he says.

"How is that funny?" I ask, shocked at the morbidity of this conversation.

"Oh it's not, but since it's more than likely the last time I'll laugh, I thought I'd make it funny" he says, but there's less cheer in his voice.

"Finnick..." I start, but I don't know how to end it, so I let the conversation drop.

We're quiet for a few more minutes before he talks again.

"I hope you survive these games, you're like family to me, I would do anything for you to live" he says after sometime of silence.

I look at him and see tears in his eyes.

I pull him into a strong hug and he hugs tightly back.

He then whispers to me "be prepared".

I am now extremely confused.

"Everything is about to change" he whispers.

I only hope the Capitol can't hear him. He suddenly stiffens and holds me firmly, this only worries and confuses me more.

"Kaylyn..." he says pulling away.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I think we should move, because that does not look natural!" he says panicked.

I turn around.

Smoke...no...fog? Rising fog...he's right, it's not natural! That's why the insects stopped!

"Guys! Get up! Get up!" I say, shaking Katniss and Peeta awake.

"What? What's going on?!" Peeta says jumping up and helping Katniss up.

"Fog!" I say pointing to the white mist that was closing in on us.

We grab all the weapons we can, and the spiel (which Katniss has).

We begin to run away from it, I follow Finnick away from the Fog. But soon Finnick realises that Katniss and Peeta are lagging behind. I stop too, to help him catch them up but he soon stops me.

"No! Go and see if the beach is free! We don't want to go running into careers blindly!" he says quickly, adding on the end "But be careful!".

I nod and run on, but not before saying "Finnick..." I pause, catching my breath "you're like family to me too...good luck!".

He smiles at me, a sad smile which means he's hiding something. But I have no time to think about it, he gave me a job to do and the best way to save him was to scope out the beach.

I get good distance between the fog and I by the time I arrive at the opening of the beach, but I do not see Finnick, Katniss or Peeta behind me. I hide behind a tree and look onto a beach, it looks deserted, but people could be hiding on the other side like I am.

'There's only one way to find out' I think.

I begin to move out onto the beach, spear at the ready. I look around and keep my guard up, I turn around and stop, upon hearing fast footsteps behind me.

I feel relieved when I see Katniss and Finnick (who is holding Peeta) run towards me, their limbs seem to be out of control though.

I'm about to go and help them before Finnick shouts "KAYLYN! BEHIND YOU!".

I snap around and see Brutus charging at me with a sword and an evil look on his face.

I clash his sword with my spear, really wishing I had my sword right now. We hold our weapons together before he breaks apart and aims for my shoulder, I dodge and manage to slash his leg, he doesn't even flinch at the contact. Instead he uses my exposed arm to his advantage, he manages to cut open my arm. I make a moan but just switch to my left hand.

I really wish I had my sword. We battle for a good two minutes, dodging and trying to get each other with fatal blows but only manage deep cuts. One of us isn't making it out of this fight alive, and I was determined for it to be Brutus. I ducked one of his blows and slashed his stomach, he brought his elbow down on my neck, the force making me fall to the floor. I roll over quickly and try to get up, but I am at the mercy of his sword.

His sword stays close to my neck, I cannot move without him cutting me. My spear is still in my hand, but he cuts my stomach deeply which makes me drop it and clutch my stomach due to all the pain.

I look up to see him snarling at me. I know by that luck he will enjoy this. He will enjoy this a lot.

"Goodbye...Kaylyn" he says shortly.

He brings down his sword, slow and strong, I close my eyes and turn my head away from him, but it never meets me.

I open my closed eyes and see Finnick has tackled him. The force knocks Brutus away from me.

He and Finnick are in a brawl now, punching and fighting each other. I try to get up, but fail, feeling too much pain in my stomach. It's hard to tell who's winning until Brutus manages to wriggle free from Finnick and run away.

"COWARD!" Finnick shouts after him.

I can tell Finnick was going to run after him if I wasn't so badly injured. He ran over to me and gently knelt beside me.

"You're ok Kaylyn, you're ok" he says quickly.

I can tell he's worried I'm not going to make it, I'm worried too. I'm in so much pain, it even hurts when I wince.

"Katniss! Could you get some moss to bandage her stomach!" he half shouts at her.

She does that immediately and comes back over and hands him the moss. Finnick bandages me up carefully but I have lost a lot of blood.

"Finnick" I start hoarsely, it seems the fight with Brutus took my voice away from me.

"Kaylyn...no...you're not leaving me, you were getting out alive remember! It was meant to be you!" He was saying hysterically over and over, but it was no good.

There was too much blood loss, even with the bandage.

"Finnick" I try again.

"You can't give up, you just can't" he says.

"I'm not...but I want you to win this...you have to win this...you have to stop them..." I manage to get out before I start coughing.

"You're going to win this! You're going to stop them! I'm not letting you die!" he states.

I can see Katniss is also at loss, I don't think Peeta is conscious, I can only imagine how Will is. Keeko. Michael...Michael. Oh no, I've left him to Capitol...he'll be killed for sure...what's the use for him now to them? None. They'll kill him.

I pull Finnick close to me and whisper "save him" before I lose my breath, and lie back down.

"Kaylyn...stay" he gets out.

I smile lightly at him.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks, calming down a bit.

"Might as well make a joke out of it" I say laughing slightly.

It's the last time I'll laugh, I know that for sure.

He lets out one chuckle and holds my hand.

We stay silent for a few moments before I know I have little time left.

"Finnick...you were a father to me...thank you" I manage out, I hear him let out a sob before the world around me blackens.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - death

Finnick's POV.

I saw Katniss and Peeta falling behind. I had to help them, but I needed to make sure the beach was free.

I saw Taylor, I mean Kaylyn, begin to follow me to help but I stopped her.

"No! Go and see if the beach is free! We don't want to go running into careers blindly!" I say quickly, adding on the end "But be careful!".

She nods and runs on, but not before saying "Finnick...you're like family to me too...good luck!"

I smile sadly at her, I have always loved her like a daughter. I have protected her and helped her, I only hope I can get her out of these games alive. I then remember she didn't take the flask, I can only hope the beach is empty.

I turn around and run to help Katniss.

"Finnick?" She questions, the fog was close, too close for my liking.

"I'll carry him, let's go!" I order, not taking any excuses.

I pick up Peeta and run with him in fireman hold, making sure to keep hold of my tridents whilst doing so.

We're a little ahead of the fog, but not far enough ahead for it not to have an effect on us. My arms start to lose control, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold Peeta. I make a mad dash for the beach hoping Kaylyn has scoped it out to make it safe. I see her. Right there.

She turns around, probably hearing me running towards her, she smiles and looks relieved. And that's when I see Brutus.

"KAYLYN! BEHIND YOU!" I shout.

She whips around and begins to fight him, it's hard to tell who's winning. I turn around to see the fog stopped a while ago, way back in the forest, as if it was pressing against a window and couldn't get to us. I look to Katniss and she nods to tell me she is ok. I put Peeta down beside her, it looks like we've missed most of the effects of the fog, which is a good thing.

I turn back to Kaylyn. Oh no. She's on the floor.

I sprint to Brutus and knock him down.

"HEY! What are you doing! You'd only have to kill her later! I was saving you a job!" Brutus protests as we brawl.

I am on his stomach punching him now.

"She is _not_ dying, not whilst I'm around!" I say sternly.

He managed to wriggle free and run off.

"COWARD!" I shout.

I would have run after him if it wasn't for Kaylyn.

"You're ok Kaylyn, you're ok" I say quickly.

What if she doesn't make it? What then? I need her alive for this rebellion! We need all the rebels we can get! I should have made her drink the flask sooner!

"Katniss! Could you get some moss to bandage her stomach!" I shout over to Katniss, trying to think of my first aid training.

Katniss runs off only to come back seconds later, I gently but firmly wrap the moss around Kaylyn's stomach. She'll be ok. She'll be ok.

"Finnick" she starts hoarsely, it seems the fight with Brutus took her voice away.

"Kaylyn...no...you're not leaving me, you were getting out alive remember! It was meant to be you!" I say manically, she can't give up, she just can't. I need her!

There was too much blood, even with the bandage, I could see this was all falling apart. My plan was being shredded and I could do nothing to stop it.

"Finnick" she tries again.

"You can't give up, you just can't" I say. I have to save her...I must...there must be a way!

"I'm not...but I want you to win this...you have to win this...you have to stop them..." she manages to get out before she starts coughing.

"You're going to win this! You're going to stop them! I'm not letting you die!" I state, my voice strained and trying not to cry.

she suddenly pulls me close and whispers "save him" before she loses her breath and lies back down.

Michael, oh trust Kaylyn to be thinking about Michael at her death. It's the least I can do. Save Michael. I will save Michael. I will.

"Kaylyn...stay" I choke out.

she smiles at me. She smiles?! At a time like this? Why?!

"Why are you smiling?" I ask, calming down a bit.

"Might as well make a joke out of it" she says laughing slightly.

I let out one chuckle and hold her hand.

We stay silent for a few moments before she tries to talk again.

"Finnick...you were a father to me...thank you" she says before falling limp in my hand. I let out a sob.

"Kaylyn..." I say.

"Kaylyn..." I try again.

She isn't dead.

She isn't dead.

She isn't dead.

The canon sounds.

"No!" I say.

"No! Check again!" I say to the sky "she's alive!" I half shout.

I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, even if his are still shaking slightly because of the Fog, I know it's Peeta.

"Finnick...move away" he says firmly but nicely.

I am reluctant at first, but he begins to pull me and so I oblige.

I see the crane pull her lifeless body away from me.

I sit on my knees in the moonlight, utterly lost.

"I'll take watch, you go to sleep Finnick...you need it" Katniss says gently.

"No" I state "I'll watch, you go to sleep" I say firmly.

I can tell she wants to argue, but won't. Her and Peeta lie on the sand and Peeta holds her as they fall asleep.

I sit a few yards away from them, pull my knees close to my chest, rest my arms on them and put my head on my arms. That's when I cry. She's dead, she didn't drink from the flask so she really is dead...she's dead. I couldn't take it. I really couldn't. We were close, very close. I couldn't stop crying, my body was shaking but my face was hidden. I would not let the Capitol see me cry. Never. They didn't deserve that.

And that's when a parachute drops down.

I snap my head up and it's right in front of me. I pick it up and open it. Inside is some medicine.

I look up to the sky "too late" I say hoarsely.

It was just that little bit too late, I know they would have been running around frantically to get this, but it is too late. She's dead and there's nothing anyone can do.

Instead of sitting around, exposed and crying, I decide to make a shelter. I gather leaves and begin to weave them together, remembering all the fond memories of Taylor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Again?

Keeko's POV

"Watch it! LEFT! LEFT, LEFT!" I shout at the driver of the hover craft.

We would be caught if he wasn't careful.

"Ok, act natural, normal speed" I instruct, gripping onto the chair the pilot was sitting in.

"ARE WE READY BACK THERE?!" I shout back into the main seating area of the hover craft.

"Yeah!" I heard a chorus of people shout.

We flew into the arena and lowered the claw over her body. We gently lifted it and brought her body into the craft.

"OK! Take us home, quickly but without drawing suspicion!" I order the pilot.

He nodded and did as I said.

I wiped my forehead and sighed. I was so tired.

No time to feel tired, I went into the main room to see Kaylyn's lifeless body lying on the table. For a moment I wanted to leave the room, but I had to do this. I had to, because no one else would. No one else here knew her well enough to want to.

I picked up the knife and took a deep breath. I moved the knife close to her arm and then hesitated in fear. What if I got it wrong? What if I cut the wrong arm? I shook my head. No. It was definitely the left arm they injected the tracker in...I think?

"I'll do that" a voice says from behind me.

"How did you-"

"I'm an officer, of course I can get on board Keeko, don't question me. The real question is, how did you?" William asks.

Yes, William Spencer, Kaylyn's unworthy boyfriend, somehow got on board. I hated him so much.

"I was placed on this mission" I inform him.

"As an assistant, not a doctor" William reminds me.

"Well who is more certified than me here?" I ask him slightly angry.

"I am, I've had more first aid training than you, it's better if I do it" he says, coming over to me and taking the knife.

I don't argue because I know he's stronger than me and if we got in a fight I'd probably be very injured, maybe even dead. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me too.

He lowers the knife to her arm and with careful precision he takes out the chip, without leaving too much scarring. I hate the fact he did that so well.

"Dispose of this" he says, handing the chip in a bag to me.

I open the craft runway and just chuck the bag out. The Capitol will find it and know something is up but it didn't matter, we were soon to be at war anyway.

"She needs hospital treatment" William then says suddenly.

"Hence the urgency" I say rolling my eyes.

He stands up swiftly and squares up to me, holding me by the collar.

"Watch it, Dean, she's mine, not yours, I love her much more than you do. You'll do well to remember that and to stay away from her, ok?" he says sternly.

I glare at him and nod grudgingly.

He drops me.

"Good" is all he says before going back and tending to Kaylyn.

It's about an hour before we arrive at 13, we managed to hijack a super speed hover craft. A team of people carry Kaylyn to the hospital, I try to keep up, as does Will, but we are both not allowed in the operating room. So we have to settle for sitting outside the room and waiting.

William sits next to me. We hate each other, we really do. He stole her away from me, she was mine first, officially. But of course, her heart was always to William. And so when she came back out alive she instantly went back to his side and left me alone despite our experience in the arena. I don't understand why, I know of her trauma so much more than he does, I lived it with her, I nearly died for her, but no. William was the guy she loved. And yet, despite knowing this, I cannot stop thinking about her, how much I wish to take away her pain, how much I wish she was with me and not him. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I hate the fact I have to work with William, it reminds me every day of the fact that Taylor is with him and not me, but we do have to work together to help Michael, we're the only ones who care enough to do so, apart from Kaylyn of course.

"Any news?" he asks me, referring to Michael.

It's the only thing we talk about civilly.

"No, none...ever since we lost him that first night of the games, we haven't been able to get back into the Capitol and get him out" I say, with regret.

"We need to send a team in" William suddenly says.

"I know...let's wait until she wakes first" I say, knowing she would want to help anyway she can.

He doesn't answer this, instead he just sits there, angrily.

"What if she doesn't this time" William suddenly says gravely.

"She will do...she took the flask didn't she?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"What?!" I say in shock.

"You saw the footage, she didn't have time to drink it!" he says glaring at me.

"I wasn't there for the whole of it, I missed some" I admit.

"Well unless she secretly took it...she won't be surviving" William says, leaning his head back against the wall.

Great, just great, try to save her again and still fail. Why can I never save her in time? Why do I always let her down? Why?! Pain swells up inside of me, pain and fear. It's for this reason why I must save Michael. I must. It won't make everything completely better, but it may help.

William and I wait another 2 hours before we are called into the room to 'talk' to someone. We both rush in, very worried.

"Is she ok?" I ask.

"Is she alive?" William asks at the same time.

"She's waking" the doctor says.

"How? She didn't take any!" William points out.

"Well...she's a miracle then" the doctor says before leaving.

William rushes over to her side as she begins to stir, I go over more slowly, knowing my boundaries.

"Kaylyn...Kaylyn...Taylor!" William says a little louder each time.

Her eyes shoot open.

"Where am I?" she immediately asks, her eyes darting around the room.

I sigh with relief, so does William.

"Why are you two here? I was in the games! I died!" she pauses and thinks for a minute, then it hits her "...ohhhhhhhh" she says, now catching on.

"Wait! I didn't drink any!" she then suddenly realises.

"Wow you're sharp after this one, I thought you'd be slow to come around" William says lightly.

She then looks to William and, as if realising for the first time he's here, jumps and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Will!" she screams happily.

"Hey Taylor" he says, hugging her back tightly.

"I never thought I'd see you again" she says into the hug.

"Well, I was not going to let that happen" William says gently back.

I sit down on the chair as they pull away from the hug.

"Hey Keeks, you ok?" she asks me, smiling slightly.

Trust Taylor...Kaylyn...Taylor, oh I don't know what to call her, to always think of others before herself.

"Yeah, I'm good, but it's you we need to worry about" I say lightly.

William looks at me behind Taylor. I know what he's trying to say. Don't bring up Michael. Not yet. I meet his eyes quickly to tell him I've understood.

She looks between me and Will, obviously noticing our exchange, I can tell she's figured it out when a grave look appears on her face.

"You haven't found him, have you?" she says quietly, not daring to speak the words in case they are true.

Neither William nor I answer, giving her an answer by not answering. She slams her head back down on the pillow. She then suddenly sits up.

"Wait! Are the other's still in the arena!" she remembers, looking between me and William.

"Tay-"

"Finnick! Oh sugar, is he still alive?" she then suddenly questions.

"Tay-"

"We have to go and help them! I need to see Haymitch, or Mags!" she says rapidly, beginning to get up.

I don't even need to look at William to know it is our job to keep her in here. We pin her arms down in a joint effort.

"Taylor!" William finally manages to get through.

"You're not allowed out yet, yes they are still in the arena, and last time I checked they were still alive. Now lie back down and rest. You have to be checked up on by a doctor before you can leave" William tells her firmly but nicely.

"But I want to help!" she practically screams, that's when Haymitch comes in.

"Shouldn't you be in the Capitol?" I ask him, accusingly.

"Shouldn't you?" he shoots back.

Well played, Haymitch, well played.

"Taylor, Kaylyn, whatever your name is, as soon as you're out of hospital you can't come to the Capitol anyway...you're dead...twice, remember?" Haymitch reminds her.

She then relaxes and looks devastated upon remembering this.

"You can ring Mags, though, and we have live feed of the games here in 13, you can ring her and advise her, help her, if you want to" Haymitch then points out.

She perks up at this.

"When can I first ring her? Where's the live feed? Can I go into the Capitol undercover and save my brother?" she asks all in one breath.

Whoa, that was un-discussed, she can't go in there with no training! She'll be killed! I'll go.

It looks like William has just reached the same decision I have, because by the time I'm about to speak, so does Will.

"I'll go, not her" we both say.

We then glare at each other.

Haymitch just looks shocked by all of this. I can tell he's not quite sure what to do. He keeps looking between William and I, trying to decide how to answer.

"Keeko isn't trained, so it'll have to be Will and a team of our finest that aren't on duty. Soldier Spencer, you have 2 hours to gather a team and find a hover craft that is free to use. Dismissed" Haymitch orders.

I didn't even know he was allowed to make those kind of orders, but I then remember he's quite high up and probably is allowed. Especially whilst Plutarch is in the Capitol dictating the games.

I look at him like he's grown two heads. That's so unfair! I was the one to battle the peace keepers! I was the one to get Marcus out alive! I was the one to almost save Michael.

'Yeah, almost' I think, sadly.

William turns to Taylor and kisses her.

"I'll be back, with Michael. I love you Tay" he says meaning every word of it.

I want to be sick.

"I love you too Will, be careful!" she stresses to him.

"I will" he says whilst leaving the room to go and find a team.

I can see Taylor is more relaxed now, I look to Haymitch and he looks at me.

"Someone needed to stay and look after her, Will is more trained then you, it only seems right" he says, knowing I will protest.

"Yeah, yeah" I say dismissively.

"Look after her, and don't forget to make appearances in the Capitol!" Haymitch says before leaving.

I turn back around to talk to Taylor, but she's asleep by this time. I don't wake her up. She needs the sleep. Instead I manage to get comfy on the chair and fall asleep too.


End file.
